Second Chances
by Calliope Jones
Summary: OoTP Spoilers. A woman from Remus Lupin's past has come back into his life. The title pretty much says it. Rated R for future chapters.**Completed**
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

            He never thought he'd be seeing her again.  Never dreamed that she would be involved.  And yet Albus was sitting at his table, calmly asking him to go find her.

            Serena.

            "She's in London right now.  On holiday."  Dumbledore was saying.  "At least that is the message she sent me."  He handed a scroll to Remus. 

            Unrolling the scroll, Remus read it.

Albus,

Lovely to hear from you.  I'm in town

On holiday.  I'm hoping my trip will be

uneventful.

Serena

            Uneventful?  "How odd."  He handed the scroll back to the headmaster.

            Dumbledore pressed his steepled fingers to his pursed lips.  "I wish to speak to her, Remus.  And I would imagine that a face from her past would be more convincing than an owl."  And would call far less attention to her.

            He didn't want to do this.  He really didn't.

            He wondered if she knew about Sirius.

            "Of course."  He replied grudgingly.  "I'll leave immediately."

            Dumbledore rose, gathering his cloak around him.  "I believe she may be… reluctant."  He told Lupin.  "But it is very important."

            Remus nodded.  After the headmaster left, he paused long enough to throw a few things into a satchel.  Then he disapparated.

***

            There was a loud sudden crack.

            It was a credit to all the years she had spent in Wizarding School that Serena didn't even jump.  Instead, she simply leaned back in her chair to study the shaggy haired, slightly unkempt wizard that had apparated into her kitchen.

            A little older.  And tired, she noted.  But he was still the same.

            "Hello, Remus."

            Hazel eyes widened, and his nostrils flared as her scent reached him.  

            "Serena?"  He sounded uncertain as he let his satchel drop to the floor.

            She smiled.  But there was no warmth to it; it was cool and brittle around the edges.  "It's been a long time."

            She had changed, he realized.  He gazed into the chilly blue eyes that stared back unflinchingly.  She had lost weight.  Grown her hair long.  And has a frigid sort of pride wrapped around her like a cloak.  But her scent was unchanged.

            She still smelled sweet, wild and… enticing.  He smiled, showing more teeth than necessary.  Another thing that hadn't changed.  The wolf in him still wanted to lap at her in the moonlight.

            "It's been too long."  He replied.  "You look well."  Too thin, too cool, but still… she enchanted him.

            She tilted her head, a long fall of dark hair sliding over her shoulders.  Studying him, she wished she could say the same.  But time and recent events had taken a toll on the boy she once knew.  His untidy brown hair was now streaked with silver, his face prematurely lined.  But, his odd green-gold eyes were the same.  Still holding too many secrets and now too much sorrow.

            And she still loved him.

            She had hoped that fifteen years apart from him would have been enough to wipe away the feelings she had.  But now she knew it would take a lifetime.

            It took every ounce of control she had to keep from going to him, wrapping her arms around him and willing away his pain.

"So what brings you here?"  She said instead.

            Remus studied her.  She seemed utterly at ease, her pose casual, and her words nonchalant, but there was something not right.

            He could smell her tension and nerves.

            What was she nervous about?  "Albus would like to speak to you.  He wanted to invite you to the Order meeting."

            The Order of the Phoenix.  So.  Albus wanted her to join them.  "I don't think so.  I have no place there."  She couldn't see any way she could be of use to the Order, except to deliver messages, like she had to Sirius.

            Smiling a little, he shook his head.  "Dumbledore said you'd be reluctant."  Remus took a step closer.  "He thought a familiar face might convince you."

            "You."

            "Me."  He replied.  He didn't bother to mention that he was the only one of the gang left, really.

            "And how exactly would you be able to convince me?"  Her gaze slid back to him.  "He might have done better to send Sirius."

            Pain washed over him.  Old hurts combining with new loss.  She didn't know.  Where on earth had she been that she didn't know what had happened?  "Sirius is dead."  He told her bluntly.

            She blinked once.  Slowly.  Then her eyes softened.  "I'm so sorry, Remus.  I didn't know.  I've been… out of touch."

            He dipped his hands into his pants pockets.  He didn't want her pity.  He was sick of pity.  "It's ok."

She sighed, her rigid composure slipping.  "Remus… Truly.  I am sorry."

            He glimpsed the old Serena, still in the woman in front of him.  "I know."

            She sighed again, then waved her hand, sending the chair across from her skidding back.  "Have a seat."

            Remus eyed the chair, then looked back at her.  "No wand?"

            One elegantly arched brow rose.  "I never needed one."

            That was a frightening thought.  One he decided not to dwell on.  He sat, stretching his long legs out under the table.

            "Tea?"  She offered.

            He glanced at the teapot on the stove.  "No.  Thank you."  He wasn't sure he wanted to see how she could handle that.

            Her lips curved up.  "So.  Convince me, then.  Why should I go back with you?"

            He suddenly had a million reasons, none having anything to do with the Order, or Dumbledore.  "Dumbledore needs you."  He responded instead.  "The Order needs you."

            "Why me?"  She asked.

            "Isn't it obvious?"  He countered.

            She shook her head.  "Why me, Moony?"  Her voice was soft and uncertain.  Even more like the girl he once knew.

            Inexplicably, that annoyed him.  "I would assume it's because you've been invisible for so long."  He answered stiffly.  

            She nodded.  "I see."  Her fingers tapped unconsciously on the tabletop.  "Well.  That's nice."

            He got the distinct impression that she wasn't altogether pleased.  But how could he know why Dumbledore wanted her, when he hadn't seen her for so long.  He had no idea where she had been or what she'd been doing.  In fact, now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure at all if they should trust her.

"Where have you been for the last fifteen years?"  He asked none too gently.  

She turned away from him, bowing her head, her long hair falling around her face, effectively hiding it.  "Around.  Everywhere.  Nowhere."

"That's nice and vague.  Thanks."

She glanced at him, one brow rising haughtily.  "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"I'm not certain I can trust someone who's been 'invisible' for that long."  He replied in a harsh tone.

She stiffened, her demeanor becoming chilly.  "Well.  Right then.  Let me clear it up for you, shall I?  Since you obviously don't care a whit for my privacy."

"After school, I spent some time in Godric's Hollow."  Despite his shocked intake of breath, she continued, ticking places off on her fingers.  "Two years in America, a few years in Asia, Egypt, Ireland, Romania."

"Of course," she said coolly, lifting her head and tossing her hair back.   "There were some gaps here and there, but if I mention that, I'm sure it'll keep you up at night, so we'll just pretend you don't know about that."

She was taunting him.  Mocking his distrust.  Didn't she see?  He couldn't trust anyone, especially someone from his past who was shrouded in mystery.  Someone who had been in the same place as James and Lily…

"You were in Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes."  She seemed to know what he was asking.  "But, I had left the day before… it happened."

He eyed her grimly.  "Convenient."  

She stared at him.  "I beg your pardon?"  

"Well, it seems a little... odd, that you left just then."

Her face went blank.  "Odd."

He couldn't seem to stop the accusations from coming out.  "Why would you leave just then?  Or did you know something was going to happen?"

She gave an outraged gasp.  He couldn't be serious.  "What are you trying to say?"

He was silent, a challenging glint in his eyes. 

"How dare you!"  She hissed.  She flung out one arm, and the dishes on the kitchen table flew off, hitting the wall opposite her and shattering.

Remus leapt to his feet.  She was no longer cold, composed.  There was fire in her eyes; she was fairly vibrating with energy.  

Maybe he had been a little harsh.  

He held out his hand, placating.  "Serena…"  He took a step toward her.

Her eyes narrowed.  She lifted her hand slowly and waved it at him, as if swatting a fly.  

It felt like a great force slammed into his chest, pushing him back.  He stumbled, falling against the wall, his eyes wide with shock.  He lifted his hand, absently rubbing at his chest.  He started to move toward her.

She shook her head at him, her eyes flashing.  "No.  Stay away from me."

He could only stare at her.  How was it she could do such magic without a wand?  It was improbable, yet she did it.

  "Lily was my friend.  My only friend.  How dare you infer that I had anything to do with her death?"  She seethed.

"Serena…"  He started to apologize, but she cut him off.

"I left the day before, because she told me to."  

It would have less painful if she had hit him with magic again.  Lily had told her to leave?  Had she known what was to happen?  He couldn't bear to think of it.

"I'm sorry."  He blurted out.  

Her face was expressionless, like a mask, but he could see the hurt that his accusations had caused in her eyes.

"I was out of line, and I apologize."  It sounded weak, even to him.

She sneered at him.  "Out of line.  You accuse me of having something to do with their deaths and you were out of line?  Maybe you should look at yourself before you blame others, Remus."

This was not the girl he remembered from school.  The girl he had known would never have said anything that cold, no matter how true it was.  Or how much he deserved it.

"I already know my place in their deaths."  He responded quietly. 

            Shame drained away her anger.  Serena turned away.  "I should not have said that, I apologize."

            He sighed.  "I didn't come here to fight with you."

            "I know.  I know.  You came to convince me to join the Order."           

            "We really do need you."  He told her.  "We need as much help as we can get."

            She pursed her lips.

            "Do it for Sirius.  For James and Lily."  _For me._

            Her pale eyes fixed on his.

            "For everyone Voldemort has hurt."  He paused.  "For Harry."

            She smiled then.  "Harry…  He really takes after James, doesn't he?"

            "More than you can imagine."  Remus replied with the ghost of a smile crossing his face.

            "For James and Lily, then."  She said decisively.  "I'll help."


	2. Chapter Two

Ok, so I lied about chapter two taking a while.  Don't be mad… J

Oh, and here's all the stuff I forgot in chapter one.

Disclaimer:  I do not own any character contained besides Serena.  All other characters and places and stuff belong to JK Rowling.  I'm just borrowing them.  And running rampant.

Please, please r/r.  I'm lonely… Except for the imaginary werewolf in my head. J

****

****

****

**Chapter Two**

            After their arrival at Twelve Grimmauld Place, Serena disappeared into the front drawing room with Dumbledore.

            Remus lingered outside the magically sealed door for a moment before heading back to the kitchen.  He found Molly Weasley there, preparing a pot of tea, a tray of biscuits already on the rough plank table.

            Molly turned when she heard him come in.  "Well, you're back then.  And Serena?  You were able to convince her?"

            "She's with Dumbledore."  He replied, sitting absently on one of the benches flanking the table.  Reaching out, he nicked a biscuit off the tray. 

            "Good, good."  Molly said.  "Things are going well."  Then she noticed how he was staring off into the distance, lost in thought, munching on a cookie.

            "Remus?"  

            He blinked.  "What?"

            "Things are going well?"  Molly asked, plopping down on the bench across from him.

            "I'm not certain, quite yet."  He replied.  

            Molly selected a cookie for herself.  "But she did agree to help?"

            "Yes.  But how can we be sure we can trust her?"  It felt almost like a betrayal to ask it.

            "Albus trusts her.  So we should trust her too."  Molly replied steadily.

            He made a noncommittal sound.

            Molly cocked her head.  "You don't think we should?"

            "Well… she's been wandering around the world alone for nearly fifteen years.  She's had no contact with anyone."

            "I wouldn't say that for certain."  Molly said softly.

            Remus looked at her.  "What do you mean?"

            "Sirius had been in contact with her.  And Albus."

            Remus gaped at her.  "What?"  Sirius had been in contact with her and hadn't said anything?  But then again, why would he?  Sirius hadn't known how he felt about her.

            "Do you know anything about where she's been?"  He asked Molly.

            Molly shook her head.  "No.  But it doesn't matter, does it?  All of us have been elsewhere for a time."

            Serena and Dumbledore came into the kitchen then, putting a halt to the conversation.  

            Serena greeted Molly warmly, accepting a steaming mug of tea, and sitting across from Remus.

            Molly smiled benignly at the two of them.  "I'm sure you have lots of catching up to do, so I'll leave you to it."

            They sat in awkward silence after Molly and Dumbledore left, neither looking at the other.  Finally, Remus stood.  "We should go to the drawing room for the meeting."

            Without a word, Serena rose and followed him, retreating to a corner once inside the front room.

            The others began arriving for the meeting, most glancing at Serena with undisguised curiosity.

            Bill and Charlie Weasley arrived together, and Bill greeted Serena enthusiastically.  

            She returned his greeting with a warm hug.  Remus found himself jealous of the younger man.  The young treasure hunter was just the sort of wizard that women fell for.  Dashing and adventurous.  When had Serena met him?    

            "It's been a while."  Bill said to Serena with a killer grin.

            "Oh, I know.  I miss Egypt."  She replied.

            "Egypt wasn't the same after you left."  Bill said flirtatiously.

            Remus suppressed the urge to choke him.  

Serena just laughed.  "You're too much."

Bill winked.  "You know you love me."  He responded, before moving on to speak to his mother.

When Serena turned, she found Remus watching her, a strange light in his eyes.  She couldn't help the heated blush that crawled over her face.  Had he seen her speaking with Bill?  Bill was a doll, a big flirt, but he was far too young for her.  Not that Remus would care, she was sure.  Ducking her head so that her long hair hid her face, she sank into a nearby chair.

***

Remus watched Serena secretly during the Order meeting.  She seemed so distant, almost untouchable.  He had to wonder what had happened to her to make her like this.  Of course, his accusations probably did nothing to warm her.

            She had been a shy girl, back at Hogwart's.  A friend of Lily's who had always tagged along with her and friends.  He had always felt a strange connection to her.

            He sighed inaudibly, tearing his gaze away from her.  Connection.  Right. He had fancied her.

            Still did, if he was willing to be truthful.  It was as if the past fifteen years hadn't happened.  His feelings were as strong as they had ever been.  

            And he still couldn't do anything about it.      

            He forced himself to pay attention through the rest of the meeting.

            Serena wouldn't allow herself to look at him.  His accusations from before still hurt.  Logically, of course, she knew he had every right to be suspicious.  But that didn't make it any less hurtful.  

            If only there was some spell she could do to make her feelings for him go away.  But if there was one, she had never found it.  

            Glancing over at him, she caught his gaze on her.  He looked away almost immediately.  She wondered what he was thinking.  

            Their reunion had been less than she had hoped for.  Not that she had thought he would have dropped to his knees declaring his love for her or anything, but she had hoped it would have been a little friendlier.

            Maybe she should apologize.  She did have a wicked temper sometimes.  With a sigh, she turned her attention back to Albus.

***

            When the meeting was over, Remus found himself making his way over to the corner Serena was in.

            "Serena?  May I speak with you?"  He asked as he approached.

            She lifted her head, her hair falling in shining waves over her shoulders.  "Remus."

            "Look, can we start over?"  He asked.  

            Start over?  She'd like nothing more.  "I suppose."  She said cautiously.

            His smile was awkward but sweet.  "I promise to behave."

              She couldn't help but answer his smile with one of her own.  "I don't."

  



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:  I do not own any character contained besides Serena.  All other characters and places and stuff belong to JK Rowling.  I'm just borrowing them.  And running rampant.

Please, please r/r.  I'm lonely… Except for the imaginary werewolf in my head. J

****

****

**Chapter Three**

            Just before dawn, Remus returned to Twelve Grimmauld Place from Hogwart's.    He had spent most of the night discussing with Dumbledore the possibility of him returning this year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.  The discussion had lasted all night because it seemed that none of Remus arguments against the position had an effect on the Headmaster.  And then somehow, Snape had heard that the meeting was going on and had stormed into the Headmaster's office demanding an explanation.  

Stupid git.

Despite being generally even tempered, Remus hadn't forgiven Snape for the events that led up to his resignation, and Sirius' exile.  

Stepping out of the fireplace in the front drawing room, he paused to brush soot off his shabby robes.  He stopped when a familiar scent hit him.

            Serena.

            He glanced around the room, freezing when he spotted Serena asleep on the sagging sofa.  She was curled on her side, her hands fisted by her chin.  Her shining fall of dark hair hung off the sofa, trailing onto the floor.

            With a soft sigh, he crossed the room, crouching beside her.  Face unreadable, he gazed down at her.

            What was she doing here?  He had done all he could the past couple of days to avoid her, without being obvious.

Her scent was almost overwhelming when he was this close.  He was tempted to lean over just a little more, close the distance between them and taste her.  Would she taste as sweet as she smelled?  

Instead, he reached over her and pulled a moth-eaten coverlet off the back of the sofa, gently tucking it around her.

            The thought that she had been waiting for him crossed his mind, but he shook it away.  Not bloody likely.

            Rising, he went to the tapestry on the wall that showed the Black family tree.  Normally, he steered clear of this room, only coming in when he had to, simply because he didn't want to face the ghost of Sirius that lingered here.

            But tonight, with Serena sleeping nearby, the spectre didn't seem quite so troubling.  

            He studied the tapestry for a long while, tracing the lines of marriage and birth until he found the burn mark that had replaced Sirius' name.

            He reached out his hand touching the mark with his fingertips.  Sirius.  His friend.  His pack-mate. 

            "You miss him, don't you?"  Serena's soft voice carried across the darkened room, startling him.

            He turned his head a little, his hazel eyes gleaming gold in the dark.  "I thought you were asleep."  He said, his tone slightly accusatory.

             She sat up, stretching her arms above her head, her hair falling in a glorious tumble around her face.  "I was.  Now I'm not."

            Merlin's beard, she was beautiful.  Her skin seemed almost translucent, her eyes a bright sky blue.  With all that dark hair tousled around her shoulders, her robes in disarray from sleeping, she looked like a temptress.

            Ridiculously, that annoyed him.  "Go to bed."  He ordered, like she was a child.

            She made a face at him.  "No."

            "Suit yourself.  I'm going."  He replied crossly.

            She watched as he turned from the tapestry and headed to the door. Just as he was at the doorway, she spoke.

            "Molly told me that you never talk about it.  Why?"

            He stopped, his head lowering.  "There's nothing to talk about."

            "Remus, he was your friend."  

            He shook his head slowly.  "And now he's dead.  They're all dead.  James, Lily, Sirius."  His voice was bleak.  Empty.

            "And you miss them."  She said quietly.

            He was silent.  His hands fisted at his sides.  

            She rose slowly, going to him.  Pausing behind him, she reached out, touching his taut shoulder.

            He jerked away, throwing off her hand.  "Don't touch me!"  He snarled.

            Serena gasped.  "Remus."  

            His face was contorted with obvious grief.  "Don't.  Please."

            She could see it now, the pain he hid, the sorrow, the utter torment he suffered.

            She wished she could take his pain away.  Just for a little while.  But even she couldn't do that.

            Despite his stiff posture, she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him from behind.  She leaned her body against him, pressing her lips to his rigid spine.

            "It's all right to grieve, Remus."  She whispered.  "It's what makes you human."  

            She was already cursing her poor choice of words when he wrenched himself out of her grasp.

            "I'm _not human."  He bit out, stalking out of the room._

  



	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:  Of course, I don't own any of the characters, places, etc. except for Serena.  Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  

Author's note:  Yay!  You like me!  I'm so excited people are reading this.  *Does happy dance* just a few quick notes to the lovely reviewers…

Carlie—My first review!  Thank you, you made my day.

Ashliegh—Oh, Remus… poor puppy.  I'm so mean to him.  I'm glad you like it.  I thought that might be too much, but I love angst.  And just wait.  It gets better...

Lucky star—thanks so much for the flashback suggestion.  It worked out great!

And to Brendar—you better be reading this, country mouse… or you won't get the lovely*koffkoff* Snape fic that may be brewing.

****

****

****

**Chapter Four**

Dumbledore arrived at the Phoenix headquarters at sunup the next morning in search of Serena.

            Having not slept a wink, Remus was sitting in the kitchen; slumped over a cold cup of tea when Dumbledore arrived.  When the Headmaster apparated in the kitchen, Remus lifted his head a little, and then tiredly let it drop again.  "Albus."  He greeted flatly.

            Dumbledore eyed him over his half-moon glasses.  "Remus?"  His voice was gentle, concerned.  "You need to get rest."

            With great effort, Remus bit back an angry retort.  Dumbledore wasn't to blame for his lack of sleep.  If he could blame anyone, it would be Serena.  With her sweet concern and careless words, she had made sleep impossible.  But he couldn't blame her.

No, he only had himself to blame.

"I'm fine."  He lied, knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't push.  "What brings you here so early?" 

Dumbledore settled on the bench across from Remus.  "I have an errand for Serena."

"What kind of errand?"  Serena's soft voice came from the hall; moments before she entered the kitchen dressed for traveling and wide awake.

She looked well rested, Remus thought with irritation, glaring at her.  But when he looked at her eyes, he could see that they were troubled.

Her smile dimmed when she met his gaze and then she looked away.  Pretending that Remus wasn't even in the room, she sat next to Dumbledore, asking again, "What kind of errand?"

"I need you to go to Hogsmeade for me."  He explained.

Serena nodded.  "And then what?"  She knew there was more to it than that.

"And meet with Mundungus.  He has some information for me."

"Where am I to meet him?"  Serena asked, rising.

"At the Hog's Head."  Dumbledore answered.  "I'll come back this evening."

"All right."  Serena turned to go, happy to finally have something to do.  Something that would take her mind off of Remus.

"Hang on."  Remus called out suddenly.

Serena turned to him, finally acknowledging his presence.  "What?"

But, Remus' attention was on Dumbledore, not her.  "The Hog's Head?  That's no place for her."

Serena snorted.  "You have to be joking.  I can handle myself."  She told Remus.

He barely glanced at her.  "I'll go."  He told Dumbledore.

"No, you won't."  Serena responded.  "Don't be ridiculous."  Where was this random protectiveness coming from?  She would have thought he'd be glad to be rid of her.

Dumbledore watched the two of them with undisguised amusement, his eyes twinkling.  "You'll both go, then."  He announced, as if that had been his intention all along.

Serena sighed.  This would be a disaster.  "Fine.  Let's go, Lupin."

Remus hesitated.  This was not what he had been thinking of.  He had thought he would go alone, in her place.  So he could get away from her, get away from the house.  Away from the memories.

***

_Hogsmeade.  The first weekend of their Seventh year at Hogwarts.  The Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, wandered the wizarding village carefree and looking for excitement.  _

_Although James was usually the ringleader, he often looked to Sirius for ideas, as he was now._

_"My dear Mr. Padfoot.  What shall we do today?"  He asked, pushing up his glasses unconsciously._

_Sirius paused, regarding his friend with a thoughtful frown.  "I don't know, Mr. Prongs."_

_Pudgy Peter, who was lagging behind the group, piped up.  "C-can we get something to eat?"  _

_Sirius tossed back his dark hair in a practiced move.  "Wormtail, you stupid git.  Don't you ever think of anything but food?"_

_"Leave him alone, Padfoot."  Said Remus softly, from his position a step behind Sirius._

_"Oy!  Mr. Moony speaks.  Perhaps he has a plan for today."  Sirius turned an expectant gaze on the lanky, tawny haired boy._

_Remus thought carefully.  He needed a diversion that would please all three of the others.  Left to his own devices, he probably would have spent the whole of the day in a bookshop._

_He glanced around slowly. _

_And then he saw it.  Ah.  Perfect._

_"Mr.'s Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail.  I believe we'll begin our day with a libation at the Hog's Head."  He announced grandly._

_James and Sirius crowed with delight.  "Excellent choice, Mr. Moony!"  They then began tussling to see who would go in first._

_"Libation?"  Peter whispered.  "What's that?"_

_Remus glanced down at the chubby boy.  "Drinks, Peter.  And food."  He replied nudging Peter to follow the other two boys into the Tavern._

_After a morning spent chugging butterbeers, eating truly awful bar food and staring in fascination at the odd patrons of the tavern, the four boys tumbled out into the street.  Their exit was precisely timed to cause them to trample, and subsequently knock down the two young women strolling by._

_Lily Evans, James' current flame stared up from the ground indignantly.  "You idiots!"_

_Both James and Sirius then proceeded to make a production of helping Lily up, which mainly consisted of hands in inappropriate places and tickling.  _

_Remus turned his attention to the other girl, Serena Renard.  Leaning down, he held out his hand._

_Serena put her hand in his, and he tugged her easily to her feet.  _

_"Sorry about that."  He murmured._

_She glanced up at him, blushing.  "It's ok."_

_Lily was giggling uncontrollably.  "Get off me, you idiots."  She shoved Sirius away, but let James keep his hold._

_Remus realized he was still holding Serena's hand and released it abruptly.  She backed away._

_"Hey, Lily.  What are you two up to?" James asked after bussing her on the cheek._

_"We're shopping."  Lily replied._

_James made a face. "Wanna meet up later?"_

_She slipped out of his grasp.  "Maybe."  She patted his cheek and started walking away._

_Serena flashed a quick smile at Remus, then hurried after her friend._

_The four boys stood in a line, watching the girls walk away._

_"You are such a goner, mate."  Sirius told James with a laugh._

_James frowned.  "What do you mean?"_

_"She's got you right where she wants you." Sirius replied before turning and walking away.  James followed, arguing that he was not at all whipped.  Peter followed them, a smile on his round face.  Only Remus remained behind long enough to see Serena gazing back over her shoulder.     _

***

            Serena knew she had to apologize to Remus.  Her thoughtless words had hurt him, and she had to make amends for it.  When they arrived at the Hog's Head, and he had secured a grimy table near the back and two mugs of butterbeer, she sat across from him.

            "Remus," she asked softly, "may I speak with you?"

            His hazel eyes flicked up, revealing his irritation.  "If you must.  I don't really feel much like talking right now."

            "Then you can listen.  I have something to say to you."  She folded her hands on the rough tabletop.

            His gaze dropped back to his mug.

            So, he wasn't going to make it easy.  Fine.  She took a deep breath.  "Remus, I apologize if what I said last night hurt you.  It wasn't my intention."

            He didn't respond.

            Serena knotted her fingers together.  "I saw that you were upset, and I was just trying to help.  I feel terrible that I made it worse, somehow."

            He sighed heavily.  "Don't.  I know you meant well."

            "So you're not angry with me?  Because it seems like you've been trying to ignore me."

            "No.  I'm not angry with you."  More at himself for letting her get to him.  "And I haven't been trying to ignore you."  Except in the purest sense.

            She studied him, her pale eyes troubled.  "Well.  If you say so."

            "I am saying so."

            She was silent for a moment.  Then she asked softly, "Can I ask you something?"

            He looked up, meeting her eyes again.  "All right."

            "Why would you say that you're not human?"

            Remus faced Serena over the table.  He had been dreading this.  It wasn't that he hadn't come to terms with his affliction.

            He had.  For the most part.  What he hadn't come to terms with was other people's reactions to it.

            Would she think him a monster, like so many others?

            "If you're staying here, there's something you should know."  He said, resigned.

            Serena glanced at him.  "Sounds ominous."

            Was she joking?  He couldn't tell.  "That depends."  He replied.

            "On what?"

            "On you, I suppose."

            She remained silent, looking at him expectantly.

            "I'm a werewolf."  He blurted out.

            She nodded.  "And?"

            And?  "What do you mean, and?"  He asked.

            "I already knew that you were a werewolf, Remus."  She responded calmly.

            "What?  You knew?  How?  Did Dumbledore tell you?"

            She shook her head.  "I've known since Hogwart's.  It wasn't that hard to figure out."

            All this time, she knew?  "And you never said anything?"

            "Why would I?  It wasn't my place.  And it isn't as if we were close enough for it to matter."

            Was that regret he heard in her voice?  Or was it just wishful thinking on his part?

            "It doesn't bother you?"

            She shrugged lightly.  They might as well have been talking about the weather.  "Why would it?"

            Why indeed?  Just because the wolf part of him made it difficult to suppress his…er… urges around her?  Because he could quite possibly turn into a dangerous monster during the full moon?

            "Remus, you're a good man.  I know you are.  You wouldn't hurt anyone."  It was as if she read his mind.    

            A good man.  In her mind, did that make up for the fact that he turned into a bloodthirsty beast once a month?

            He didn't get a chance to ask.

            "Aww, look at the two luvbirds."  Mundungus's voice came from behind them.

            Serena turned to look at him.  "You're late, Dung."

            "Don't get yer knickers in a twist, luv.  I thought ter give the both of yer a little alone time."  He elbowed Remus roughly.  "If yer know wot I mean."

            Serena smiled thinly.  "Dung.  If I wanted to be alone with Remus, do you honestly think I would come here, of all places?"

            Mundungus looked around him.  "Dunno.  There's no accountin' fer taste."

            "You would know, wouldn't you?"  She countered.

            He looked stunned for a moment, and then broke into loud guffaws, slapping Remus on the back.  "Oy!  I like this chicky!  She's a corker!"

            Remus grimaced.  As always, the other wizard reeked of stale alcohol and the horrid smelling cigars he always smoked.

            "Where have you been?"  He asked Mundungus.

            Dung shrugged.  "I had to see a guy about… well, a thing."

            Probably something illegal.  He decided he was better off not knowing.  "So what do you have for us?"

            Dung glanced around, moving closer and lowering his voice.  "Word is Voldemort is plannin' something big.  There's been a lot of activity among the Death Eaters.  I haven't been able to find out anythin' specific."

            Remus pinned the other wizard with a dark look.  "That's it?"

            Dung shook his head.  "No, mate.  Wot I was goin to tell Dumbledore is that there was a certain wizard mentioned."

            "Who?"  Asked Serena.

            "Him."  Dung responded, jerking a thumb at Remus.  "Dunno wot they want yer fer, mate, but they've been lookin fer yer."

            Remus knew it had only been a matter of time.  The last of the Marauders, he was one of the last links to James and Lily.  And to Harry.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything except Serena.

****

****

**Chapter Five**

As Serena made her way down the hallway toward the kitchen, she could hear Albus and Remus conversing.  She hesitated by the door and listened.

            "So Voldemort is looking for you?"  Albus asked Remus.

            "That's what Dung said."  

            Albus hummed thoughtfully.  Serena could see him in her head, stroking his long white beard.  "It makes sense.  I'm certain that Voldemort would like to have a werewolf under his control.  Especially if that werewolf is you."

            Remus didn't respond.

            Serena waited.  She knew that she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but couldn't stop herself.

            "Perhaps it would be best if you… disappeared for a time."  Albus suggested.

            "Maybe I should let them find me."  Remus countered, his voice uncharacteristically hard.

            _Did he have a death wish?_  Serena thought desperately.  Why on earth would he do that?

            Albus sighed.  "You know that is not the right decision, Remus."

            Serena held her breath until she heard his reply.  

            "I know.  I'm just so bloody sick of hiding and waiting for things to happen.   I need to do something."  He said stridently.

            She let her breath out.  Alright.  So he wasn't going to do anything stupid.  That was a relief.

            "I understand how helpless you feel right now, Remus, but you have to trust me.  I really think it's best if you go away for a while."

            Suddenly, Serena didn't want to hear the rest of this.  She had no doubt that Albus would be able to convince Remus to do things his way.  She turned and fled, racing up the stairs. 

            At the top of the staircase she bumped into Tonks, who was just coming out of the room Buckbeak was kept in.  

            "Sorry."  Serena gasped.

            Tonks shrugged.  "It's ok."  Then the younger witch took a good look at Serena's face.  "What's wrong?"

            Serena didn't know how to respond.  But then she didn't have to.

            "It's Remus isn't it?"  Tonks asked.

            At the other woman's stunned expression, Tonks laughed.  "Hey, I got eyes.  Anybody can see the sparks between you two.  So what did he do?"

            With a sigh, Serena decided to take the other girl into her confidence; telling Tonks the information Dung had passed on, and the conversation she had overheard.   

            "So you think he's gonna leave, then?"  Tonks asked.

            Serena shrugged.  "Have you ever known anyone to win an argument with Dumbledore?"

            Tonks grinned.  "Too right.  So, if he is going, you should tell him how you feel before he leaves."

Serena was a little surprised by the wisdom of Tonks' words.  Most of the time she dismissed the girl as a bit flighty.  She could see now she had been wrong.

            "You're right.  I should."

            Summoning her courage, she turned around and headed back down the stairs.   

            But, she was too late.  When she got to the kitchen, he was gone.

***

Author's note:  I know it's short.  I'm sorry.  But honestly it was just filler for the next chapter.  Heh.  Heh.  Um.  Don't hurt me.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:  I own nothing except Serena; even though she tells me she owns herself.

****

****

****

**Chapter Six**

It was nearing midnight two days later when Remus returned to the Phoenix headquarters.  He was weary after his mission for Dumbledore, and longed for sleep.  

            As he made his way up the stairs to the bedrooms, he could hear crying coming from behind a closed door.

            Serena's door, to be exact.

            Letting his satchel drop on the landing, Remus sighed.  Running his hands through his hair, he went to her door and lifted his hand to knock.  He hesitated when he heard voices within.

            "I can't do this…"  Serena was saying.  She sobbed.  "I just can't pretend I don't care anymore."

            "There, there, dear."  Molly Weasley replied.

            "I should have said something before.  And now it's too late."

            "It's never too late."  Molly said comfortingly.

            He's gone."  Serena sobbed brokenly.  "He's gone.  And I didn't tell him."

            Who was gone?  Remus wondered.  And what didn't she get to tell him?  He backed away from the door, stepping into the shadows, listening to Molly soothing Serena.

            Eventually, the crying stopped, and her door opened.  Molly stepped out, shutting the door behind her.

            She started down the hallway, then spotted Remus in the shadows.  "Remus, you've returned."  She said with surprised cheer.

            He nodded.  "Molly, is Serena..?"

            "Just feeling a little under the weather."  Molly responded.  She glanced at the door when she heard a muffled sob, then she eyed him shrewdly.

            "Perhaps you ought to pop in and check on her, hmm?"  She prompted.

            Remus stared at the closed door.  "I don't think that would be wise."  

            Molly smiled.  "Go to her, Remus."  She ordered gently.

            With a nudge from her, he went to Serena's door.  Self-consciously, he smoothed the front of his rumpled and dusty robes.  Then he knocked.

            When the door opened, he was stunned by her appearance.

            Her dark hair was disheveled, hanging in tangled ropes over her face.  Her eyes were red rimmed and glassy, her cheeks pale and blotchy, glistening with tears.

            "Remus."  Her voice was soft with shock.  

            "Are you alright?"  He asked awkwardly.  

            She smiled weakly, swiping at her cheeks.  "Just being a silly female."

            "Ah… Uh, may I come in?"  He asked.

            She looked startled.  "Of course."  She opened the door further and stepped aside.

            Remus entered, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe so that he didn't reach for her.  He studied her silently.  She looked as though she'd been grieving terribly, but that damned aloof mask was already slipping back into place.  What was she hiding?   

            "Where were you?"  She questioned as she wiped her eyes, sniffling delicately.

            "An errand for Dumbledore."  He responded, unexpectedly sorry that he hadn't told her he was going. 

            She studied him now.  "You look tired."  She commented.  

            "I am.  It was a… rough couple of days."  He looked toward the bed.  "May I sit?"

            She nodded.

            He went to the bed and sat gingerly on the edge.  "I had to go speak to some of the wizards that Sirius was… dealing with."

            Sitting beside him, she folded her hands primly in her lap.  "That must have been difficult.  Now that… he's gone."

            _He's gone…_  So that was who she was grieving.  Sirius.  Lowering his head, he took a deep breath.  "I couldn't help overhearing what you said to Molly."

            Hearing her swift intake of breath, he continued.  "I know you must miss him."

            "I, well… what?"  She looked at him, her eyes wide.

            He dared one quick glance at her.  "I know you had feelings for him in school."

            "Pardon?"

            "I had eyes."  He told her.  "I saw the way you watched him."

            Confusion colored her voice.  "I what?"

            "When you thought no one was looking.  I saw."

            She surprised him by laughing.  "You saw wrong, Moony."

            He lifted his head, studying her face intently.  "I know what I saw, Serena."

            "You know what you thought you saw."

            Now, he was confused.  He shook his head.  "No.  It was him."

            She smiled.  "No, Remus.  It was the boy who was always next to him."

            His golden eyes widened.  "What?"

            "The mysterious boy with all the secrets."  She hesitated.  "I was watching you."  Her voice was uncertain.  

            He was afraid to believe it.  All that time, she had been looking at him? He stared at her, the silence stretching between them.

            "Sirius was never for me."  She told him quietly.  "He was too brash, too arrogant.  But you were always kind to me."

            He had never been deliberately unkind to her, but also didn't remember going out of his way to be nice to her.  That would have given away his feelings for her.  So, she had been treated as Lily's friend, and that was all.

            Now, he regretted that.  Knowing that she had harbored some feelings for him in the past, made him think on what might have been.

            "I wasn't kind, Serena.  Not really."  He said bitterly.

            She shrugged.  "It was enough."

            He sighed heavily and looked away.   

"Don't feel guilty about it, Remus.  It's in the past. I don't cry about it anymore."

That did nothing to ease him.  She had cried about it?        

He dared a glance at her.  "So, tonight, what were you crying about?"

            She lifted a shoulder, looking away.  "I thought you were gone for good.  I didn't know if you were coming back."

            "You were crying because of me?"  He felt dreadful about that, but… still…  Did that mean she still cared?  He grinned at her.  "Really?"

            She stared at him.  "Yes, well… I was overemotional.  I was distraught."  When he kept grinning, she narrowed her eyes at him.  "There's no reason for you to be happy about that."  But she wasn't really mad at him.  She couldn't be.  It was the first real smile she had seen on his face.  And it transformed him; taking years off, making him look more like the young man she had fallen for.

            She stuck her tongue out at him.  "Maybe not that distraught."  She said peevishly.  

            His smile turned gentle.  "I'm sorry.  But it's just, you know…"

            She sighed.  Lifting her hand, she touched his cheek.  "I know."

            He couldn't help himself from leaning into the caress, his eyes closing.  

            "You should get some sleep."  She said softly.  She knew that the meeting today wasn't the only reason he was tired.  The full moon was coming up.  

            He grunted, nodding a little.

            Serena reluctantly let her hand drop.  "Remus. Go to bed before you pass out here."

            Smiling again, he opened his eyes.  "That would be bad."  He responded, his voice filled with mischief.

            Serena's lips curved up. "Go to bed Remus."

            He stood slowly, gazing down at her sleepily.  "Ok.  I'm going."  But he made no move to leave.

            Serena rose, gently nudging him toward the door.  "Go.  Sleep sweet."

            He stepped out into the hall.  "We'll talk more tomorrow?"

            She nodded.  "Tomorrow."  Then she shut the door.

            Remus went to his own room, falling onto the bed, not bothering to take off his robes.  

            He stared up at the ceiling, bemused.  All that time he had thought she had been interested in Sirius, and it had been him.

            He fell asleep, a smile on his face, Serena on his mind.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:  I only own Serena

****

****

**Chapter Seven**

            Remus dreamed.  He was back at Hogwarts, not as a student, but as an adult.  He wandered the familiar halls, searching… searching.

            He soon found himself at the door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  Peering through the partially open door, he could see a woman standing across the room.

            He entered the room, the door shutting and locking behind him.  Lifting his head, he scented the air.  That was how he knew the other occupant of the room before she turned to face him.

            "Serena?"

            She turned, her pale gown flaring around her.  Her lips curved up at the corners when she saw him.  

            "What took you so long?"  She asked, coming toward him, seeming to glide over the rough stone floor.

            He couldn't take his eyes from her.  Her long dark hair flowed like satin over her shoulders and her eyes were deeper and more mysterious than ever.  The silvery gown she wore clung to her slender form, shimmering as it draped over her.

            She stopped in front of him, lifting her hand to stroke his jaw.  "I waited forever, you know."  She told him.

            He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a growl.  Startled, he looked down at his hands, unnerved to see hair sprouting on the backs and his fingernails extending into claws.

            It wasn't a full moon, he thought desperately.  It wasn't time.

            Serena seemed unconcerned by his beginning transformation.  She moved even closer to him, her body brushing against his.

            The feel of her caused the feral part of him to break free.  With a snarl, he fisted his clawed hands in her hair, hauling her closer still.  Then he lowered his mouth to hers in a brutal kiss.

            Instead of pulling away, she surrendered.  Her hands clutched at his shoulders as she accepted the punishing pressure of his lips.  When she whimpered, he dragged his mouth away from hers, scraping his lengthening teeth along her throat.

            She moaned.

            The sound only seemed to feed the beast within, and he used his grip on her hair to tug her head back, giving him better access to her neck.  He savaged, using teeth and tongue and lips to make her shiver. 

            The throbbing pulse at the base of her throat spurred him on even further.  Releasing her hair, he slid one hand down over her shoulder, his claws catching on the thin material of her gown.

            She sighed, her arms wrapping around him.

            Then he smelled the blood.

            Rearing back, he stared down at her, horrified to see that his claws had torn furrows in her tender skin which were now dripping blood.

            "No!"  He gasped, falling away from her.  He stumbled back a few steps, crashing into the desk in the front of the room, his eyes glued to the crimson stains spreading across her chest.

            Serena looked down, her hands coming up to touch the wounds.  Then she looked back at him, her eyes desolate, her bloody hands dropping to her sides.

            "Remus…"  She called to him, her voice sounding as if it were far away. 

            He continued backing away, scrambling around the desk, shaking his head, sickened by what he had done.  He had lost control, had hurt her.  Infected her.  "No."

            He looked down at his own hands, which were slick with her blood.  He began to shake violently.  "No, no, no!"

            His own hoarse shouts woke him, gasping, bathed in icy sweat.  The bed clothes were tangled around him.

            He lifted his trembling hands, half expecting to see blood on them, but there was nothing there.

            It had seemed so real.  He had smelled her.  Felt her silky hair spilling over his hands.  

            Tasted her.

            Sitting up slowly, he thrust his fingers through his sweat soaked hair and sighed.  When would he stop having this dream?

            He got out of bed, dressing quickly and making his way downstairs.  He stumbled into the kitchen, finding Serena sitting at the table placidly sipping a cup of tea with Molly Weasley.

            He paused just inside the doorway, the dream fresh in his mind.

            Serena met his gaze, an odd look on her face.  "Good morning."  She greeted him blandly.

            When he continued to stand in the doorway, staring at her, she smiled at him, a not altogether kind smile.  "You look a little rough, Remus.  Did you not sleep well?"

            His mouth fell open slightly.  _She knew.  She knew what he had dreamed._

            She held her hand out toward the stove, and a piece of toast lifted into the air, floating across the room to land lightly on her upturned palm.

            "Hungry?"  She asked him gently, her tone suggesting she knew exactly what he was hungry for.  As she held the toast out to him, the neck of her dressing gown gaped open, revealing a set of welts curving over her shoulder that matched her wounds from his dream.

            Shutting his mouth with a snap, he turned and fled.

            "You shouldn't tease him, dear."  Molly commented, after watching the encounter with great curiosity.  "It's unkind."

            Serena put the toast down on the table and slipped her hand inside the neck of her gown to finger the welts, which tingled almost imperceptibly.  She wasn't terribly concerned about the wounds.  They would fade.

            They always did.  It wasn't the first time she had shared that dream with him.  And as always, it left her feeling restless.

            "He started it."  She replied childishly.

            Molly pursed her lips and eyed the other woman.

            Serena blew out a harsh breath.  "I know, I know."  She took on last sip of her tea.  "I'll go after him."

***

            She found him slumped in a ratty chair in the front drawing room, his head in his hands.

            "Moony?"  She called softly.

            "Don't call me that."  He snapped.  "I don't want you calling me that."

            She could hear the despair in his voice.  Crossing the room, she dropped to her knees in front of him.  "Remus.  Don't.  I'm all right."

            "How long?"  He rasped, lifting his head and letting his hands drop.  Greenish gold eyes fixed on her face.  "How many times has this happened?"

            She didn't want to tell him.  He would only beat himself up more.  Shaking her head, she placed her hand on his knee.  "It doesn't matter."

            He flinched away from her touch.  "It doesn't matter?"  He stood abruptly and paced away from her.  "Of course it does.  I've been mauling you while we sleep.  How can you say it doesn't bloody matter?"

            She remained silent, not yet willing to admit anything. 

            "How is this happening?  How are you in my dreams?"

            "I have no idea."  She responded.  It was a lie of course.  She had a very good idea how it was happening.  The strength of her feelings for him made it easy for her to be pulled into his dreams.

            He swung back around to face her.  "How long has this been happening, Serena?"

            He sounded desperate.  "Since Albus sent you to me."  She admitted.

            His face drained of color.  "What?  Why didn't you say anything?"

            She shrugged.

            "You should have told me."

            "Why?"

            He was at a loss.  She seemed not to care that he had hurt her.  He crossed to her, pulling her to her feet.  He reached out and gently pulled her gown away from the bruised lines on her shoulder.

            She shuddered when his fingertips brushed her skin, but not from fear, as he thought; but because it was the first time he had voluntarily touched her outside of his dream.

            "I hurt you."  He whispered.

            She met his gaze steadily.  "No.  You didn't."

            "I marked you."

            "I liked it."  She countered.  She reached up now to brush the shaggy hair away from his face.  His lack of discipline when he touched her in the dream had shown her that he wasn't immune to her.  "I wanted it."


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except Serena.

HEY!  Reviewers!  You guys rock.  I feel so good!

ElsalhirErestar—I'm so glad you like my Remus. 

Reisha—I can't stand those perfect perky girls either.  I was trying to make Serena more human.  And that dream… Sigh.

Kazeno-Taka—I got a plan, country mouse!

****

****

****

**Chapter Eight**

            Remus wanted to howl.  To leave this place and run until he couldn't run anymore, then to let out his pain and frustration with a howl.  The moon was growing night by night, and he could feel it tugging at him.

            He hated being this close to her, and yet so distant. 

            It was the worst kind of hunger, this craving he felt.  Because of that, he had deliberately put off asking Snape for help with the Wolfsbane potion, thinking that perhaps if he let the beast inside him take over that the hunger would go away.

            He knew it wouldn't.

            So he avoided her.  Knowing she had feelings for him, had always had them, was unbearable.

            His dreams frightened him.  If he hurt her in real life, the way he did in his dreams, it would destroy him.

            He had decided to simplify things.  If he didn't touch her, he wouldn't hurt her.

            But that didn't stop the longing.

            "Remus."

            It was as if his thoughts had summoned her.  She stepped out of the shadows nearby.

            "Serena.  Leave me be."

            He heard her sigh.  "No.  You're brooding."

            "I am not."  He responded irritably.

            She sat beside him.  "You are.  It's because of last night, isn't it?"

            "I don't understand why you didn't tell me it was happening."  He said bleakly.

            "Because I knew you would get like this."

            It wasn't fair that she knew him so well, when she remained such a mystery to him.  

            "How could you say you liked it?"  He hissed, abruptly angry.  "I mangled you!"

            His sudden ferocity was startling.  He sounded as if he was angry with her.  "Because you won't touch me in real life!"  She spat back.  "So I took what I could get.  That's pitiful, isn't it?"

            He turned on her, his eyes alight with wildness.  "Pathetic."  He agreed with a snarl.  

            "Fine."  She snapped.  "I'm sorry I wanted you to touch me."  She stood up to leave.  

            "Touch you?"  He bit out.  "I went mad and attacked you!"  He surged to his feet, standing toe to toe with her.  "Did you like that?  That you could make me lose control?"

            "Yes."  She retorted.  "I did."

            Anger and arousal spurred him to grab her by the shoulders.  He saw her eyes widen with shock just before he fastened his mouth on hers viciously.

            All thoughts flew out of his head at the taste of her, and he ravaged her lips, growling low in his throat.  His hands dug into her shoulders roughly, and he pulled her closer.

            Her hands came up between them. But instead of pushing him away, she framed his face between her palms.

            That simple touch tamed the beast.  He tore his mouth from hers, his breathing ragged.

            He didn't release her, but his hands gentled.  He was appalled by his actions.

            "Serena…"  He whispered.  "I'm sorry."  It sounded inadequate to him, considering what had just occurred.

            She met his agonized gaze.  "Don't be, Remus.  Please."

            He let out a jagged breath.  "This is why I don't dare touch you.  Because I lose control and I'm afraid I'll hurt you, just as I did in the dream."

            Her smile was sweet and sad.  "Don't you realize that it's not me you're hurting in the dream?  You're hurting yourself." 

            "Serena, I taste you, and I lose my mind."  

            His words sent a thrill through her.  "And I like it.  I'm not fragile, I won't break.  I refuse to believe that you'd harm me, intentional or not."

            "I don't want to take that chance."  His voice was miserable. And yet, he still didn't release his light hold.

            She leaned closer to him, pressing her cheek against his.  "I'm not afraid of you."

            "You should be."

            "It's not your decision to make.  I'm not content to watch you from afar anymore.  I've waited too long, and I'm not giving up on you."  She said forcefully.

            He turned his head to press a gentle but desperate kiss to her soft lips.  "You are aware that I'm not some harmless puppy?"

            In response, she simply reached up and scratched behind his ear.  "Who's a good puppy, huh?  Who's a good puppy-wuppy?"

            He let out a surprised laugh, ducking his head.  "Cut that out."

            She grinned.  "Does puppikins want to go for walkies?"

            He wasn't usually inclined to laugh about his condition, but her humor was infectious.  "Just try to put a leash on me."  He laughed.  "Then you'll see what kind of puppy I am."

            Her eyes glinted.  "Tempting…"

            "Don't get any ideas."

            She sighed theatrically.  "Ruin all my fun."

            He just shook has head at her.  "Only you would think taunting a werewolf is fun."

            She grinned.  "Not all werewolves.  Just you."

            "Great."  Releasing her, he took her hand and led her back to sit on the bench.  "We should talk."

            "I don't know, Remus.  It always seems to turn into an argument."

            He opened his mouth to respond, and then saw that she was teasing him.  "I'm serious."

            She couldn't resist.  "You're not Sirius… you're Remus."

            He groaned.  "What has gotten into you?"  She was being so silly.

            Serena bumped her shoulder against his.  "I don't know.  I'm just happy."

            Happy.  It had been a long time since he had felt that particular emotion.  But right now, sitting with her in the moonlit garden, he felt…almost cheerful.  There was just one thing…

            "Serena.  About the dream."

            "Do we have to do this again, Remus?"  She asked, her voice a little impatient.

            "Well, I just don't understand how it's happening.  How you're getting into my dream."            

            "It may have started out as your dream, but I let you draw me into it."

            "What do you mean?"

            "You called to me, Remus.  In my dreams, I could hear you calling.  So I went to you."

            "Why?"

            She sighed.  "I wanted to help you.  You've always seemed so alone.  So sad.  I wanted to make that go away."

            He had the fleeting thought that she was the only one that could.  

            "I do have to admit, it was a bit startling the first time."  She said carefully.  "I had heard of things like that happening, but never thought it was true."

            "And yet you let it keep happening?"

            "I wanted to be with you."  She replied simply.  "And I thought that was the only way it would ever happen."

            He was fool.  To not have seen what was in front of him for so long.  "I don't deserve you."  He whispered intensely.

            "Oh, Remus.  It's me that doesn't deserve you."

            He gaped at her.  "You must be joking.  How could you say that?"

            She looked away.  "You've been here all along, fighting Voldemort, protecting Harry.  And all the while I've been hiding."

            "Hiding?"

            "I told you that Lily told me to leave the day before she was killed, but I didn't tell you why."

            "Tell me now."

            "Truthfully, there was more than one reason.  Part of it was because of you.  She said she was tired of seeing me pine away over a stupid man who didn't know what was right in front of him."

            Oh, that sounded just like Lily.  Remus smiled a little.  She had always said he was blind about things.  He had never understood what she was talking about until now.

            "The other reason…"  She trailed off, suddenly afraid to continue.

            He took her hand.  "Serena, just tell me."

            "The other reason," she said slowly, "was because Voldemort's followers were trying to recruit me."

            Remus went very still, absorbing that.  It made sense.  Voldemort would want someone as powerful as her on his side.

            "So I ran away."  She admitted brokenly. "And I have regretted it every day.  If I had been there…"

            "You may have been killed as well."  Remus finished for her.     

            She shook her head.  "But I may have been able to do something.  Anything."

            "You can't blame yourself Serena.   I know.  I think it every day.  But there was nothing either of us could have done.  But we can fight now."

            He squeezed her hand.  "We'll fight now.  For Lily and James.  For Sirius."

            Her lips curved.  "I can't believe you thought I fancied him."

            "All the girls fancied him."  He responded, welcoming the change of topic.  

            "I was never like the other girls."

            He knew that well.  That was why she had caught his eye so long ago.  "I know you weren't."

            "Oh?  I thought you didn't even notice me."

            He had a confession of his own to make.  "I noticed you.  Some days all I could see was you."

            Her head came up, her eyes widening with surprise.  "What?"

            He smiled sheepishly.

            "Why didn't you say anything?"

            Shrugging, he looked down at their joined hands.  "I was afraid to.  Plus, I thought you were interested in Sirius."

            "Silly boy."

            He squeezed her hand.  "So… uh, where do we go from here?"

            Leaning her head against his shoulder, she shrugged.  "I don't know.  I suppose we can just let things happen and see where it goes."

            Let things happen.  With the full moon just days away, he wasn't certain what it would bring.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer:  Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except Serena.

****

****

**Chapter Nine**

            Remus had disappeared.  No one could, or would tell Serena where he had gone.  

            Frustrated, and worried, Serena finally left the headquarters, no destination in mind, just intent on finding him.  Once outside, standing in a street corner in London, she looked up at the sky.  A full golden moon was rising.

            It was a full moon.  

            Of course.  She had overheard him saying something about the potion.  That it wasn't quite ready, and might not work.  He would want to hide away from other people, then.  She bit her lip.  So where was he?

            She wandered for a little while, lost in thought.  Where was he?  As she passed an abandoned building it suddenly occurred to her.  The shrieking shack.

            Without another thought, she apparated there.  A lucky hunch, for as soon as she arrived, she see flickering light through the boarded up windows of the ramshackle house.

            Remus.

            She went to the door, knocking loudly.  

            A snarl answered her, accompanied by random thumps and crashes.  

            "Remus."  She called softly.  "Let me in."

            "No, Serena."  He growled.  "Go away."

            "I'm not leaving."  She replied calmly.  "Open the door."

            There was an animal-like whine.  "Serena, please.  Just go."  His words trailed off in a groan.

            She took a deep breath.  She couldn't leave him like this.  She placed her hands on the door.  It unlocked and swung open slowly.

            The interior of the house was dark, except for a dying fire in the grate.  The soft glow of the embers illuminated a figure crouching in the corner.  

            "Remus."  She whispered, stepping inside.  The door shut behind her on its own.

            "Serena," his voice was rough and distorted.  "Get away."

            "No."  Her own voice was steely. 

            He groaned again, shuddering.  "Please.  I don't want you to see me like this."

            Her heart throbbed in her chest.  He had already shed his clothes and had a ragged cloak wrapped around him.  Crossing the room, she went to his side and sank to the floor beside him.  "Oh.  Remus."  She sighed, reaching her hand out to touch him.  

            He lifted his head, snarling at her.  His teeth had lengthened, and hair had sprouted along his jaw.  

            Instead of backing away, Serena leaned closer, cupping his cheek with her hand.

            He whined low in his throat.  

            "I'm not leaving you."  She whispered.

            He pulled away from her, arching his back and wrapping his arms around his middle.  "I don't want to hurt you."  He ground out.

            She slid closer, putting her arms around him.  "You won't."  She said with absolute certainty.

            He started panting.  "I don't know if the potion is going to work."

            "I don't care."

            His eyes met hers, dark with desperation.  "Serena.  If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."  His heart was in his tortured gaze.  

            "You won't hurt me."  She insisted.

            This time when he pulled away, growling, she let him go.  She could tell by the ripples shaking his body that he wouldn't be a man for much longer.  She backed away, covering her face as his snarls turned into pain filled howls.  It wasn't that she was afraid to see what was happening to him, but she couldn't stand watching him suffer.

            The transformation was quick once he gave in to it, and within moments, the painful sounds had stopped, replaced by a steady low growl.  She lowered her hands.

            Where she had last seen him there now stood an enormous tawny wolf.  Head lowered, teeth bared, its hackles rose as she faced it.

            "You won't hurt me.  You won't hurt me."  Serena chanted quietly.  She hid her fear by force of will alone, and reached a hand out to the huge wolf.

            Its growls deepened, and it sniffed at the air, its golden eyes holding hers.  Serena held her breath and stretched her arm out closer.  The wolf took a tiny step closer, suddenly falling silent, its muzzle lifting toward her hand.  

            She couldn't help it.  A flash of uncertainty flooded her and she closed her eyes.

            She barely bit back a scream as something warm and wet touched her fingertips.  Her eyes flew open and she found the wolf closer, its long pink tongue delicately lapping at her fingers.

            A relieved giggle bubbled out of her throat.  "Ok, Moony."  She said to the now grinning wolf.  "Let's go have some fun."  

                                                            ***

A fat white rat crawled out of the bushes after the witch and wizard left.  His nose twitched rapidly, a sign of the excitement he felt at what he'd seen.  

His master would be pleased.

            The air shimmered around the rat.  And where rat had been now stood a man with rodent-like features and watery eyes.  He had found a weakness.  The werewolf had a mate.

***

            When morning came, Remus came to his senses lying on the cold damp floor, his cloak wrapped haphazardly around his naked body.  His first coherent thought was of Serena.

            He bolted upright, looking around quickly.  He found her a few feet away, curled up in front of the cold fireplace, her own cloak wrapped around her, one arm stretched out toward him.  She looked to be sleeping peacefully.  Spotting his discarded clothes folded neatly nearby, he rose letting the cloak fall away.  As the pale early morning light washed over him, he stretched his tired muscles.

            He was surprised that he didn't fell nearly as weak or tired as he usually did after a full moon.  Actually, he felt energized.  

He crossed to wear his clothes lay, putting them on.  

He didn't notice the lazy blue eyes watching him as he dressed.

            When he finished dressing and went to her side, her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and even.  He sat beside her, one leg bent, the other stretched out in front of him.  He gently tugged her cloak away from her sleeping form to look for injuries.

            He let out a relieved sigh when he didn't see any.  He hadn't hurt her.  He only remembered bits and pieces of the previous night.  Obviously, the Wolfsbane potion hadn't been strong enough.

            But he hadn't hurt her.

            He reached out an unsteady hand to stroke her cheek.  "Serena."  He whispered.  "Wake up."

            She sighed, leaning into his touch.  Then her eyes fluttered open.  "Good morning."  She said softly.

            He toyed with a lock of her hair, needing to maintain some sort of connection with her.  "You stayed."  He murmured. 

            She gave him a sleepy smile.  "I said I would."

            "I didn't hurt you?"  

            "Remus."  She sounded exasperated.  She shifted, laying her head in his lap.

            He gazed down at her.  "You couldn't be sure I wouldn't."

            "Yes, I could."

            "How?"

            She sat up then, dragging her fingers through her sleep tousled hair.  "There's something you ought to know."

            His blood ran cold at her somber tone.  "What?"  He whispered.

            "This."  She said and in the blink of an eye, a dainty black fox sat where she had been.  Serena's blue eyes stared out at him from the furry pointed face.  After a moment, she transformed back.

            "James, Sirius and Peter weren't the only ones to learn that particular spell because of you."  She told him quietly.

            "Bloody hell."  He replied with astonishment.  He didn't know which surprised him more; that she was an animagus, or the speed of her transformation.

            "Does anyone else know?"

            She shrugged.  "Well, Albus knows.  And Sirius knew, because I used to bring him messages.  But that's it."

            "You're not registered, then?"

            She snorted.  "Of course not.  What good would that do?"

            She sounded so much like James and Sirius then, he had to smile.  "Oh, of course.  Silly me."

            "That's how I knew you couldn't hurt me.  When I'm in animal form, you can't infect me."

            But a tiny fox was no match for a wolf.  "I could have killed you."

            She shook her head.  "Not when there was so much fun to be had."

            "Fun?"  He asked.

            "Running together under the full moon."    

            Together.  He liked the sound of that.  And right now, he was almost ready to hope…

            Serena rose, stretching luxuriously.  "I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be that free."

            "When was the last time you did it?"  He questioned.

            "A long time.  When the Marauders were still together."  She ducked her head, embarrassed.  "I used to follow you."

            "You did?"

            She shook her head.  "Pathetic.  I know.  But I worried about you."

            He stood, giving in to temptation and touching her face.  "That's not pathetic.  That's wonderful.  You're wonderful."

  She lifted a hand to her disheveled hair, trying to return it to some semblance of order.  "Wonderful?"  She pulled a twig out of her hair.  "Ugh.  I need a bath."

            Remus looked thoughtful.  "A bath…"  Then he smiled.

            Serena cocked her head.  "What are you thinking?"

            "Do you trust me?"  He asked.

            She nodded.  "Of course I do."

            He held out his hand.  Serena placed her hand in his, surprised when he pulled her into an embrace.  "Hold on."  He said softly.

            Serena wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face against his chest.  Then he disapparated.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer:  JK owns everything except Serena.  

Here it is people!  The Bath!!!  Who's excited?  Wee!   Please, please review this chapter.  Let me know if you like it!!

**Chapter Ten**

            They apparated deep within the Forbidden Forest.  Remus stepped back, releasing her reluctantly.   

            She looked around.  "What are we doing here?"

            He just grinned, in a way she could only describe as wolfish.  "Come on."

As they strolled deeper into the forest, Serena was filled with curiosity.  Where was Remus leading her, and why?  Putting her hand on his arm she asked him.  "Where are we going?"

            He turned his head and gave a brief but dazzling smile.  "It's a surprise.  It's not far."  

            He led her through some low hanging branches, and took her hand to help her over an enormous pile of boulders.  On the other side of the boulders, surrounded by lush ferns, was a small pool.

            "Oh!"  She let out a sigh.  Noticing the steam rising from the water, she smiled.  "A hot spring?"

            He nodded.  "Your bath."

            He handed her the satchel.  "There is a path, just there."  He pointed past her shoulder.  "I'll wait here."  He sank down on the rock cross-legged, his back to the pool.  

            Serena hesitated.  He was going to stay here.  She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.  She had hoped that he would join her.  

            He must have noticed her hesitation, because the corner of his mouth tilted up.  "I won't look."

            She tried to tell herself that she wasn't disappointed.  Turning away, she made her way down the path to the pool.  At the edge of the water, there was a large flat rock, and she dropped her satchel there.  After toeing off her boots, she quickly pulled off the rest of her clothes.  Robe and gown landed in a heap on the sun warmed rock.  Digging through her satchel she pulled out a prized chunk of soap.

            Slipping into the deliciously hot water, she hummed with pleasure.  The warmth of the water soaked into her tired aching muscles and soothed them.  The bottom of the pool was covered with fine sand and she dug her toes into it.  She ducked under the water, wetting her hair.  Working the soap into a lather, she rubbed it into her hair, using her fingers to comb through the worst of the tangles.  She ducked under the water again, rinsing the soap out.  She then set to work scrubbing the grime from the night before off of her skin.  The heat of the water and the slickness of the soap on her skin combined to arouse her.   She let her hands travel over her body, up her ribs and over her breasts.   She shivered at the sensation, wondering what it would be like if it were Remus' hands on her.  

            Unfortunately, being him, he would be too honorable to oblige her.  With disgust, she flung back the wet mass of her hair.  The movement was too vehement, for she lost her footing on the soft sand and slipped beneath the water with a yelp.  When she resurfaced, Remus was already at the edge of the pool, his robes off and lying beside her discarded clothes.  When he saw her resurface, he paused.  

            "Are you alright?" He asked.

            Serena nodded, noticing the way his gaze dipped to where the outline of her body was visible through the water. "I slipped."

             "Oh."  He reached for his discarded robe. 

Taking a few steps backward and leaning back against a rock at the edge of the pool, Serena looked up to where she could see him silhouetted against the rising sun.  She didn't doubt that he had kept his word and hadn't peeked up until now.  But she wasn't that strong.  She wanted to see him.  She wanted to see that body bared and slick with water.  Maybe her solitary life had left her overly bold, but she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

"Remus."  She whispered his name, causing him to hesitate.  "Why don't you come in?"

She thought he would refuse, and then saw the heat flare in his eyes.  Deliberately, he let the robe fall, then pulled off his boots.  Her breath caught in her throat when he tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. She couldn't tear her eyes from him as he reached for the fastening of his pants and loosened it, pushing the fabric off his lean hips.  The he stepped out of them, standing naked on the edge of the pool. 

He was magnificent.  Lithe muscles rippled under taut pale skin as he slid into the pool.  He advanced on her slowly, allowing her plenty of time to move away.  She held her ground, watching as he moved closer.  The water did nothing to impede his grace, in a matter of seconds; he was directly in front of her.  

Keeping his gaze locked on hers, he reached out and cupped her cheek.  "Serena."

She smiled, rubbing her cheek against his palm, letting out a sigh as he lowered his mouth to hers.  His lips were incredibly soft against hers, a kiss that seduced her with its gentleness.  

Reaching up, she slid her fingers into his silky hair, gripping it.  She opened her mouth beneath his, inviting him to deepen the kiss.  He obliged with a sweep of his tongue delving between her parted lips.  With one touch of his tongue against hers, she felt as though a fire had been lit inside her, a desire that was incandescent in its ferocity.

When he gripped her hips and dragged her closer, she went willingly, giving in to his sensual onslaught.  He devoured her mouth with an intensity that was dizzying, his hands streaking over her body as if he couldn't touch enough of her. 

Words were unnecessary; she could feel the emotions pouring out of him, mirroring her own.  There was a desperation in him that was only tempered by the tenderness of his touch.

She was surprised, and felt immediately bereft when he stepped back.  Uncharacteristically self-conscious, her hands fell away from him and crept up to cover her nakedness.

"No."  He said softly.  He held his hand out to her. "Come here."  When she put her hand in his, he led her out of the pool, pausing only to spread his robe out on a soft grassy area beside the flat rock.  "Lie down."  He commanded gently.

She obeyed, hypnotized by the iridescence of his eyes.  She reclined, her gaze sweeping over him.  He stood tall, proud, with all the beauty of a marble statue.  But he was flesh and blood, a fact only emphasized by his rampant arousal.

"Remus…"  She called to him quietly.

He lay beside her, his hands moving quickly to caress her.  Her skin was slick with water, and his touch moved over her swiftly, sliding over her ribs to cup her breasts.  His thumbs brushed over her nipples, easily hardening them.  A point of pleasure arrowed through her, heat gathering low in her belly.  

            She moaned, reaching for him.  He eluded her grasp, instead lowering his head to take the peak of her breast into his mouth, suckling lightly.  When she was writhing beneath him, he switched to the other breast and his hand started a slow descent along her thigh.

She bucked when his hand slid between her legs to touch her intimately.  She was already slick with desire and his nimble fingers easily parted her folds to probe deep.  

Serena responded by sliding her hand over his hip to grip his hard length.  She reveled in her power over this gorgeous being when she felt him pulsing in her hand.

He growled, brushing his mouth against the side of her neck.  She pressed against him, crushing her breasts against his sleek chest.  

"I need you, Serena.  I need you so much."

He needed her?  She felt as though she would die if he stopped touching her.  She lifted her hips, trapping his erection between their bellies.  His size didn't frighten her, instead it thrilled her.  Her nails dug into his shoulders, conveying her yearning.  Whispering in her ear incomprehensible words, he slid his hand between them to cup her, testing her readiness.     

            "Oh, please… Remus."  She gasped. 

            He moved over her, shifting so that he lay between her parted thighs.  Lowering his head, he kissed her, entering her slowly.

            She sobbed, clinging to him.  

            Bracing his weight on his arms, he began to move.  Thrusting slow and deep, he set a rhythm that tormented them both.  But the feel of her under him, around him, was too much for him to hold back.  

            With a heartfelt groan, he plunged deep, withdrawing almost immediately to do it again.  His control almost gone, he drove into her, muffling her harsh cries with his lips.  Before long, she stiffened beneath him, her teeth scraping his lower lip as she climaxed.  Even as the tremors shook her, he pushed deep one last time, giving a hoarse shout as he came.

            Mind blank, his pulse racing, he collapsed on top of her.  In response, Serena wrapped her arms and legs around him, trapping him in place.

            "Don't move."  She murmured.

            He could only shake his head.  He didn't plan on moving anytime soon.  Maybe not for the next century or so.  Maybe never.

            His breath coming in harsh pants, he dropped his head to rest on her shoulder.  He had no idea it could be like that.  It made him wonder what they had been waiting for.

            "Why did we wait so long?"  Serena whispered near his ear.

            Remus chuckled.  "I was thinking that very same thing."  He replied.

            Lifting his head, he eased off of her.  He withdrew slowly, eliciting a gasp from her that turned into a satisfied hum.  Then he lay beside her, drawing her into his arms and nuzzling the side of her neck.  

            Serena snuggled close.  "How did you find this place?"

            "When I taught at Hogwart's two years ago, I spent most full moons locked in my office.  But one night, I just couldn't stay inside."  His voice was soft with self-reproach.

            Serena understood how he had felt though.  Some night she would transform and just run, trying to outrun her demons perhaps.  "You came to the forest."

            He nodded.  "I thought it would be safer for the students.  And as I ran through the forest, I stumbled upon this place."

            "It's beautiful."  Serena sighed.  "I'm glad you brought me here."

            He pressed a kiss to her temple.  "I'm glad you found me last night."

            "What were you thinking, going away like that?"  She demanded scoldingly.  

            "I was thinking, that perhaps you needed protection from your blind faith in me."  He said.

            Serena pulled back a little with an outraged gasp.  "What?"

            He tightened his arms around her, pulling her close once again.  "I know I was wrong.  I realize that now.  And I'm delighted."

            "So you won't try to hide from me again?"  She worried that he would change his mind suddenly.

            He smiled.  "No.  I won't hide from you ever again."  He slid his hand over her bare hip, his gaze heating as it followed the movement.  He paused to trace the mark he discovered marring the otherwise flawless skin.  

            "What's this?"  He asked her.

            Serena glanced down.  "A birthmark."

            He looked at it closer.  "It's shaped like the moon."  It was crescent shaped.  Just like the waning moon.

            She smiled.  "It's kind of a symbol of my bloodline."

            "Your bloodline?"

            "Yes.  All the girls in my family have that mark."

            "You were marked from birth by the moon?"  That must mean something.  Maybe it had something to do with how powerful she was.

            Serena laid her head on his chest.  "See Remus?  We were fated to be together."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer:  Come on, you know this by now.

Ok, so since you guys were so nice and reviewed me so quickly, here's chapter eleven.

Couple of notes…

ElsalhirErestar – you will find out more about the birthmark later…  eventually.

Lucky star – what do you think Wormtail is up to?  J

Ashliegh – wow.  Lots of reviews.  I'm glad you like my Remus.   Mundungus was fun.  Tonks is fun too.  Reminds me of someone I know.  

****

****

**Chapter Eleven**

            The weeks following the full moon passed without incident.  Remus would spend his nights with her, but by the light of day, he kept his distance.  Always polite and gentle, he remained oddly aloof from her.  It was only in the dark of night when he lay beside her, that he let her in.  

But only so much.  Serena knew he cared for her, that much was obvious.  She could feel it in his touch, see it in his eyes, but he never said the words.

She had the inclination to think that he was trying to protect her.  From what she had no idea.

No one had been able to find out any more about why Voldemort wanted Remus, and Serena was becoming anxious.    

            Remus was growing restless, his unease translating into a feeling of confinement.  The closer it grew to the full moon, the edgier he became.

            On the day of the full moon, he was prowling the house, listless, and snarling at anyone who spoke to him.   

            When Mundungus arrived, surrounded as usual with a cloud of noxious smoke, Remus cornered him in the hall.

            "Have you found anything out?"  He demanded.  

            Dung shrugged, his eyes darting around nervously.  Being confronted by a twitchy werewolf was obviously not his idea of fun.

            "All I got is there's a meetin' tonight." 

            Tonight.  "For what purpose?"  Remus asked.

            Dung shook his head.  "Dunno, mate."

            "We need to find out what's going on."  Remus said bleakly.

            "I agree."  Dumbledore announced as he came through the front door.  "We're going to have to send someone in."

            Remus turned to face the older wizard.  "I'll go."

            Dumbledore shook his head.  "Not tonight you won't, Remus."

            Remus let out a frustrated growl.  

            "I'll go."  Serena announced from her position at the top of the stairs.  She could feel Remus' eyes on her as she descended.

            "It's too dangerous."  He said when she reached his side.

            She smiled and patted his arm.  "Don't worry, love.  They won't even see me."  As a fox, she would blend into the shadows well enough.

            Remus started to protest again, but Serena silenced him with a look.  "I can handle myself, Remus."

            Dumbledore nodded.  "I agree with Serena.  The last thing they would expect is an animagus."

            Dung turned a shrewd look on Serena.  "Animagus, huh?"

            Serena just smiled.

            Within minutes, Dung had given her all the information he had on the location of the meeting.  Remus continued to argue against her going, but his arguments were only met with silence.

            When Serena stepped outside to apparate to the meeting place, Remus followed her.

            "I don't want you doing this."  He told her.

            She shook her head at him.  "I'm the only one who can."

            "What are you trying to prove?"  He accused harshly.

            In one of her rare shows of temper, Serena turned on him, her eyes flashing dangerously.  "Maybe I'm trying to show you that I'm good for more than just warming your bed."

            Then with a loud crack, she disapparated, leaving Remus standing alone.  

***

Hours later, Remus prowled the confines of the drawing room restlessly.  "Where is she?"  He muttered.  "She should have been back by now."

            Molly sat on a sagging armchair nearby, her enchanted knitting needles flashing in front of her, her hands folded in her lap.  "I'm sure she's fine, Remus.  Don't fret."

            He shot her a dark look and continued pacing, mumbling under his breath about stubborn fool women with something to prove.

            When the fireplace erupted in green flames with a whoosh, both Remus and Molly turned to it expectantly.  But instead of Serena, it was Dumbledore who emerged from the fire.

            His face was somber as he faced them.

            Remus had a sudden feeling of dread.  "What is it?"  He demanded.  "What's happened?"

            Tonks and Moody arrived at the drawing room door that same moment, having heard the fire.

            "What's going on?"  Tonks asked.

            Dumbledore held out a piece of parchment.  "This arrived at the school.  It was delivered by a black owl."  They all knew that black owls delivered messages from Voldemort's followers.

            Remus snatched the paper from the headmaster's outstretched hand and read it out loud.

"Tell the Werewolf to be at 616 Knock Turn Alley at sundown, or his mate will die."

            The letter fluttered out of Remus' suddenly lax hand.  "They have Serena."  He whispered.

            Dumbledore nodded.

            "You know it's a trap, Remus."  Tonks said gently.

            Hands fisted at his sides, Remus began to pace again, his movements jerky.  He went to the window, pulling the heavy drapes back far enough to see the sun hanging low in the sky.

            "There's not much time."  He said.  "It's a full moon tonight.  They want me to transform there."

            "Why would they want that?"  Molly asked quietly.

            Dumbledore glanced at her, and then focused his attention on Remus. "The blood that flows through a werewolf's veins has certain magical properties.  I presume Voldemort wants you for that."

            His blood, Remus thought.  They would kill Serena for his blood.  That same blood began to boil.

            "If they want me, they'll have me."  He snarled, lunging for the container of floo powder on the mantle.  Flinging a handful into the fireplace, he leapt into the green flames.

            "Knock Turn Alley!"  He shouted.  He disappeared in a flash of fire before anyone could stop him.  


	12. Chapter Twelve

Standard disclaimer goes here….

Reviewers!!!  Jeez you're a pushy bunch aren't you!?!  If I didn't leave it a cliff hanger, you wouldn't keep reading…. Standard author ploy!

Elsalhir Erestar:  I am evil.  Pure evil.  Thank you.

Antiprep71890:  I love cliff hangers… you rock too!

Lucky star:  Peter sucks.

Padfoot:  Your review made me laugh on a really bad day.  Thank you, hazza!!!

Jessamyn-the-pirate-nut:  Thank you!   I like pirates too, arrr!

****

**Chapter Twelve**

            When he tumbled through a grate in the Alley, two pairs of hands clamped cruelly around his arms and hauled him upright.

            "Look what we have here."  A low voice laughed.

            Remus looked up into the masked face of a Death Eater.  He struggled in their grip, lashing out with his booted feet.  They subdued him easily, as he was weakened by the coming moonrise.

            One of the Death Eaters casually backhanded him across the face, disorienting him enough so that they could drag him into a nearby building without too much trouble.  They pulled him through a surprisingly sturdy door into a large dimly lit room.

            Once inside, the Death Eaters shoved him, sending him sprawling across the floor at the feet of another black robed, masked man.  But when the man spoke, his voice was eerily familiar.

            "Well, well, well.  Look what the cat dragged in."  Drawled Peter Pettigrew, his watery eyes cold behind his mask.  "Or should I say fox?"

            "Where is she?"  Remus ground out defiantly, struggling to his feet.  He was growing weaker by the minute, and could only hope he would have enough time to release Serena before he transformed.

            "Tut, tut, Moony.  Patience is a virtue."  Peter sneered.

            "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."  Remus replied.  "I swear it."

            "I don't think you're in any position to make threats."

            Remus bared his teeth.  "Where is she, Wormtail?"

            Peter let out a long suffering sigh.  "Very well."  He waved one hand negligently over his shoulder, and two more Death Eaters came out of the shadows, carrying a small cage between them.

            Inside the cage, Remus was horrified to see Serena in her fox form, cowering in a corner.  There was blood on her dark fur, he realized.

            Enraged, he lunged for Pettigrew with a roar, hands reaching for his throat.  Peter stepped back quickly, whipping up his wand and hissing "_Crucio!"_  

            Remus staggered back, dropping to his knees as agonizing pain speared through him.  Crying out, he curled into himself as it radiated along his limbs.

            Through the pain filled haze, he watched as the cage was brought forward and placed right in front of him.

            Then the pain stopped.  Panting, he lifted his head and looked at the fox.  Her blue eyes met his, and he was surprised to see that she wasn't the least bit afraid.  She was furious.

            The cage was barely large enough for a fox, to keep her from transforming back, he realized.  And he could tell by the gleam of the bars that it was made of silver, so he couldn't even touch it.  

            "You are going to pay for this, Pettigrew."  Remus whispered hoarsely.  A shudder coursed through his body.  The moon was beginning to rise.  He would change soon.

            The fox let out a soft yip.  Remus caught her gaze once more.  "Serena…"  He groaned as another shudder passed through him.

            "Touching."  Peter said coldly.  Then a bolt of light flew from his wand to hit Serena in the side.  She yelped, collapsing in the cage.

            Remus reached out to her without thinking, letting out a harsh yell as the silver bars burned into his palms on contact.

            Wormtail laughed mockingly.

            Remus glared up at him, shaking uncontrollably now, his injured hands held close to his chest.  He could feel the change coming upon him, and knew he would have little time to act to free Serena.  Spurred by his rage and pain, he changed quickly, snarling and growling.  Once free of his shredded robes, the wolf circled the cage.  Then he took hold of one of the bars in his mouth.  Ignoring the pain of the silver burning into his tender flesh, the wolf's massive jaws made short work of the cage, bending and snapping the bars until Serena was free.

            She surged from the ruined cage, passing the wolf, yipping at it as she scampered away.

            A group of Death Eaters emerged from the shadows and pursued the fox, which ran around the perimeter of the room, leading the Death Eaters way from the wolf.

            "Forget the fox!"  Bellowed Peter.  "Bind the werewolf!"

            The death Eaters began to circle around the wolf, which stood in the center of the room, his teeth bared, a vicious growl emanating from his furry throat.  He paced, head lowered, until he spotted Pettigrew at the edge of the circle.  Crouching, he prepared to spring.

            "Now!"  Shouted Peter, and a shower of enchanted rope flew from wands in all directions, falling onto and constricting around Remus, binding his paws and muzzle.

            The wolf struggled uselessly.  The magical ropes contained it easily.  

            Peter moved forward, removing his mask.  He stood over the writhing wolf and laughed.  "That was pathetically easy, Moony.  I'm disappointed."

            He held up his gleaming silver hand and knelt beside the bound wolf and smiled coldly.  "I truly thought you'd make it a little more difficult.  A pity, really.  I thought perhaps you'd be a worthy adversary."  He reached down and seized the wolf by the throat with his silver hand. 

            The wolf let out a muffled yelp as the metal burned into its skin.

            Still in her fox form, Serena hurtled into the circle, attacking Wormtail, her sharp little teeth sinking into his still human hand.

            With a rat-like squeal, Pettigrew released Remus to grab the fox by the nape and flung her away. 

            Ignoring her, Peter motioned to one of the Death Eaters, who pointed his wand at the wolf.  "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

            The bound wolf rose into the air, hovering a few feet above the rough stone floor.  Another Death Eater brought a glass bowl over.

            Peter rose and reached out with his silver hand, grinning wickedly.  "It would have been less painful for you if you had just given in and followed Lord Voldemort, Moony.  Now we have to do this the hard way."

            With the sharp jagged edge of one finger, he tore into the wolf, ripping a long gash in its side.  The wolf yelped, and blood welled up from the wound.

            The Death Eater held the bowl below the wolf, catching the blood as it dripped.  

            Peter continued to make incisions, causing blood to run in streams through the wolf's fur. The poison of the silver would keep the wounds from healing, and blood ran freely, and yet, Peter kept cutting into the wolf.  

            "You always thought you were so special, with your secret.  You and James and Sirius, always thought you were better than me.  Well, who's on top now, Moony?"  

            He only stopped his rambling when the fox charged at him again, nipping at his legs.  He lashed out, kicking her.

            "I'll deal with you later."  He sneered.

            The fox transformed.  Serena now stood beside the bound and bleeding wolf, her face a mask of rage.    

            "You'll deal with me now, Peter."  She said coldly.  She flung out her hand, and the bowl of blood flew out of the Death Eater's grasp, hurtling across the room to shatter against a wall.  The blood it had contained splashed over the wall and floor in a garish pattern.

            "You stupid girl!"  Peter screamed, abandoning his torture of Remus.

            "Be quiet."  She told him calmly.

            Then she turned her attention to the wizard levitating Remus.  Her eyes narrowed.  "_Stupefy_."  She said clearly.

            There was a flash, and the wizard was hurtled back, hitting the bloodstained wall, unconscious.

            The wolf fell from the air, hitting the stone floor with a sickening thud.  It lay still.

            The anger inside her grew to monstrous proportions.  Raising her hand, she pointed at Peter.  "You were his friend."  She said accusingly.  "And James and Sirius.  They trusted you.  How could you have betrayed them all like this?"

            "I have no friends."  Peter replied, his voice wavering.  He had suddenly realized that they had grossly underestimated her.  "Lord Voldemort is my only friend."

            A Death Eater was trying to sneak up behind Serena.  Without even looking, she held up her hand, freezing the woman in her tracks.  The woman's eyes rolled back and she slumped to the floor.

            "No wand."  Peter muttered, fear showing on his face.  "Why don't you need a wand?"  He whined.

            "I never needed a wand."  Serena replied.  "Unlike you, you disgusting little rat."  She smiled frigidly.

            The wand clutched in Peter's pudgy human hand burst into flame and disintegrated.

            "Kill her!"  He screamed at the remaining Death Eaters.

            They began to close in on her.  

            Serena simply threw out her arms.

            There was a loud crack, like thunder, and the Death Eaters were thrown back, hitting the walls on the perimeter of the room.  The entire building shook.

            Those that were not knocked unconscious by the impact wished they had been because of the injuries they sustained.  No one got up.

            Peters' eyes widened and he turned and fled.

            Serena considered pursuing him, but let him go so she could tend to Remus.  Let Womtail's master deal with him.  She knew Voldemort wouldn't be pleased that Peter failed.

            She dropped to her knees beside the unmoving werewolf.  His eyes were closed, his fur matted with blood, which was flowing profusely.  The wounds that Peter had inflicted were quite serious, she realized as she inspected them.

            The long gash on his side was the most worrisome.  It was deep, enough that she could see muscle and bone between the torn edges of his hide.  

            The wolf's eyes opened, and he let out a pain filled whimper.

            "Oh, Remus."  Serena sighed.  She held her hand over the ropes that bound him, and the ropes simply disappeared.

            He let out a soft woof, and she placed her hand on his head.  He was panting now, wheezing as if he was having trouble breathing, and his golden eyes were dulling.

            He was dying.

            "Don't die."  Serena whispered fiercely.  "Don't you dare die on me."

            He lifted his head a little and whined.

            "Lay still, Remus."  Serena scolded softly.  "Let me see what I can do."

            She tried all the healing charms she knew.  And none seemed to affect his wounds at all.

            He was fading fast, and she couldn't save him.

            She bit back a sob.  She couldn't lose him like this.  Not now.  There had to be a way.

            There had to be.

            And then it occurred to her.  There was one way.  She recalled an obscure old spell that she had leaned long ago out of boredom, never dreaming she would need it.

            It was extremely dangerous.

            She had to try.

            Closing her eyes, she spread her hands over the wolf and began to chant.

            Pale blue light spread from her fingertips, crawling over the wolf as she chanted.  The light became brighter, encircling the wolf.

            Then, miraculously, the bleeding stopped.

            The light became brighter still.

            The wounds began to close, skin knitting back together.  Her hands lowered, resting on the wolf, and he opened his eyes.  

            Serena fell silent, removing her hands, her eyes opening to meet the golden gaze.

            The werewolf struggled to his feet, shaking himself.

            Serena smiled tenderly, and then she crumpled to the floor.

***

            When the heavy door into the building in Knock Turn Alley burst open and Dumbledore, Tonks and Moody entered; the scene that greeted them made them pause in shock.

            Death Eaters, in varying degrees of consciousness were sprawled around the edges of the room.  In the center of the room lay Serena, her still form as pale as death.  Beside her crouched the werewolf, who looked at the newcomers, lifted his head and let out a mournful howl.

            "We're too late."  Tonks whispered sadly.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer:  All recognizable characters belong to JK.  Serena is mine.

Ok.  Fine.  Even though I didn't get nearly enough reviews on that chapter as I wanted too, (I left her practically dead, and no one says anything?  What's wrong with you people?)  Here's the next chapter.  Please, please review!  It really makes my day!

Plus, in case anyone's interested, I'm working on another Lupin fic.  One where he's not quite the nice, easygoing sweetie we expect.  I'm having trouble with a girl for him though, so if anyone has any ideas email me!

Those that did review—Thanks!****

****

****

****

**Chapter Thirteen**

            Remus thought maybe he was dead.  But then again, it wouldn't hurt quite so much if he was.

            So, he wasn't dead.  He couldn't decide how he felt about that.       

            He swallowed, his dry throat rasping, and tried to open his eyes.  But he was so weak.  So tired.

            He heard a low voice nearby.  "D'you think he'll be ok?"

            Harry's voice he realized.

            "Remus will be fine."  Replied Dumbledore from the other side of his bed.

            Then he heard Ron Weasley.  "I dunno.  He looks pretty bad.  Sicker than usual."

            And Hermione's hissed response.  "Ron!  He might hear you."

            He wanted to smile at that.  But couldn't.  So he cracked his eyes open, wincing at even the dim light.

            "That bad, Ron?" He whispered hoarsely.

            The teenagers jolted as one.

            Ron stammered an apology, while Hermione shot him a look that said 'I told you so'.  Harry just grinned, relief showing on his face.

            "Hello, Harry."  Remus said.

            "Hi."  Harry replied, still grinning.  Remus was touched that the boy had been worried about him.

            Dumbledore leaned over him.  "Remus.  How are you feeling?"

            "Terrible."  Remus replied truthfully.  He looked around, recognizing the hospital wing at Hogwart's.

            "You brought me to Hogwart's?"  He asked.

            Dumbledore nodded.  "Yes.  It seemed… best, considering."

            Considering he was a werewolf?

            Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room then, fussing around Remus like a mother hen when she found him awake.  She made him sit up and drink a restorative potion, then fluffed his pillows, and made him drink a goblet of pumpkin juice.  Then she patted him on the head and left.

            As he had been fussed over, something had occurred to him.

            "Where's Serena?"  He asked when Madam Pomfrey had left.

            The teenagers at his bedside suddenly became very interested in their laps.

            Dumbledore sighed.  He sat on the edge of Remus' bed.  "She saved your life, Remus."  He said quietly.

            "Where is she?"  He had a feeling of foreboding, something teasing the edge of his memory.

            "You were badly injured.  Beyond what a normal healing charm could mend."

            "Where is she?"  Remus repeated.

            "She performed a spell so complex and dangerous, only the most advanced wizards have ever attempted it, and I don't recall it ever being done so successfully.  For the most part."

            "Where is she?"

            Dumbledore rose and went to the curtain that separated Remus from the next occupant and pulled it back slowly.  On the other side lay Serena.

            She was pale and still, her breath so slow and shallow it looked as if she wasn't even breathing.

            "No."  Remus gasped.  "Is she..?"  He couldn't bring himself to ask.

            Dumbledore shook his head.  "She's alive."  He said gently, "but only just.  Madam Pomfrey is doing all she can, but it's too soon to tell."

            Remus sat up, ignoring sharp stabs of pain.  He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, tugging the hospital robe he wore more securely around him.  He struggled to stand, but couldn't because he was too weak.  He closed his eyes in defeat.

            Then he felt an arm slip around him.  He opened his eyes.

            "Let me help."  Harry said quietly.  And Ron came around to his other side offering his support.

            Between them, they were able to get him upright and over to Serena's bedside, and Hermione dragged a tufted armchair over for him to sit in.

            Dropping heavily in the chair, Remus murmured his thanks, his eyes locked on Serena's peaceful face.

            Reaching out, he enfolded her cold hand in his.

            "What did she do?"  He asked, his voice strained.

            Dumbledore moved to stand at the foot of Serena's bed.  He stroked his beard thoughtfully.  "The spell she performed is very old and extremely complicated.  But in the simplest of terms, she gave you her life."

            A stunned silence fell over the group.

            "I'm sorry, Remus."  Dumbledore said gently.  "All we can do is wait and hope she awakens."  With that he turned and left the room.

            Despite her curiosity, Hermione nudged Ron, motioning to the door. 

            After glancing at Harry, who was staring at Serena with a mixture of horror and admiration, Ron followed Hermione out.

            Harry lingered, his hands shoved in his pockets, his green eyes focused on his former teacher and the last link to his parents.  He noticed for the first time how incredibly alone Lupin looked.  Almost as much as he himself felt sometimes.  But he had Ron and Hermione, Hagrid and the Weasleys.  Who did Lupin have?

            "Remus?"  Harry called softly, using Lupin's given name for the first time.

            Remus turned his head, grief etched on his face.  "Yes, Harry?"  He suddenly seemed very old.

            Harry shifted uncomfortably.  "You really like her, don't you?"

            Remus nodded, smiling sadly.  "Yes.  Yes I do."

            "Professor Dumbledore told me that she knew my Mum."  Harry whispered.

            "They were friends.  Serena was there when you were born." 

            Harry took a step closer.  "He also said that she was like my Mum."

            "She is quite like your mother was, Harry."  Remus replied, lowering his head, his voice heavy.

            Harry didn't know what to say to that.  He'd like to know someone who could give him some insight into his mother.  

            "I hope she wakes up."  He said softly.

            Remus sighed.  "I do too."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer:  JK owns all recognizable characters and places.  I own everything else.

Ok guys.  Down to the wire.  There's only one more chapter after this!

****

****

**Chapter Fourteen**

            Remus sat at Serena's bedside through the night.  At first he was silent, frozen by shock.  

            She had given him her life?  

            Heartbroken, he lowered his head to rest it on their joined hands.  "Oh, Serena.  Why?  Why did you do it?"

            He was unworthy of her sacrifice, he was certain.  He was a werewolf, a creature of the dark.  And he had loved her.  The tears ran down his ravaged face unchecked.  "Wolf or man, Serena… I wasn't good enough for you."

            Sobs ripped from his raw throat.  There had been no tears for Sirius, who had been his brother, part of his pack.  His death had been a shock, but Remus knew that he had gone fighting, the way he would have wanted to.

            But Serena.  She was the woman he would have chosen as his mate if he had dared.  And now it was too late.

            Because of him.

            The pain he felt now was worse than any of the physical pain he suffered.

            "There never was any other for me, you know."  He whispered to her.  "And there never will be."

            Exhausted and broken, he moved from the chair to the bed.  Madam Pomfrey would have fits if she saw him, but at the moment he could care less.  

            He had to be close to Serena.  Had to lie with her just once.  If she was going to die, he had to have that memory.  

            He stretched out beside her, on his side, his gaze on her sleeping face.  Leaning close, he pressed a gentle kiss to her soft lips and laid his head on the pillow beside hers.  Laying one arm over her waist, he gave in to sleep.

***

_            Serena ran.  She ran for the sheer pleasure of it, skipping over the rough terrain of the Forbidden Forest.  She laughed aloud, lifting her face to the moonlight shining through the trees.  As she moved deeper into the forest, she began to notice the sounds of something moving behind her._

_            Something was following her.  But instead of being frightened, she was exhilarated.  She laughed again, picking up speed.  Her pursuer kept a steady pace behind her._

_            She burst through the trees into the clearing with the hot spring.  There she turned to face her stalker._

_            A large tawny wolf loped into the clearing, stopping at the edge of the spring, his golden gaze locked on her._

_            Serena smiled.  "Hello puppy."_

_            The wolf shook himself, his form shimmering and shifting, becoming a man.  _

_            Remus smoothed his shabby robes and stepped forward.  "Serena."_

_            She held her hand out to him._

_            He moved closer, taking her hand.  "Why did you do it, Serena?  Why did you give me your life?"  He asked, his voice rough, his tortured eyes expressing the emotions he couldn't put words to._

_            "Because I could."  She replied.  "Because Harry needs you."_

_            He shook his head.  "He doesn't."_

_            "He does."  She insisted.  "He cares for you, Remus.  And you're his last connection to his parents."_

_            He frowned thoughtfully.  "In that case, he needs you as well.  You knew Lily."_

_            She smiled sadly.  "Yes, I did, but Harry doesn't know me.  So it doesn't matter."_

_            Remus released her hand and put his arms around her in a desperate embrace.  "It matters to me."  He whispered wretchedly.  "Don't leave me alone, Serena."_

_            "Oh, Remus.  You won't be alone.  You have Harry, the other kids.  The Order."_

_            "I'd give up all of them, all of it, if you'd just stay with me."  He replied brokenly._

_            Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, opening her mouth to respond.  He stopped her from speaking the only way he could think of.  He kissed her, his mouth claiming hers frantically.  Then he lifted his head a fraction.  "If you die, I don't want to live."  He whispered against her lips.  _

_            Her breath caught on a sob, and she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his shoulder._

_            After a moment, she gently pulled away from him.  "Remus, I love you… Don't ever forget that."  Then she turned and walked away, fading into the forest._


	15. Conclusion

Disclaimer:  JK Rowling owns all recognizable characters and places.  I own everything else.

OK so I couldn't wait to finish so here's the last bit.  That's it.  It's over.  

****

****

**Chapter Fifteen**

            In the pale light of a new day, Remus woke.  He had dreamt of Serena, dreamt that she had said goodbye, in a way.  Opening his eyes, he gazed at her.  She hadn't moved and her skin was still deathly pale, her breathing shallow.

            She hadn't woken.  

            He moved closer, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.  "Serena, please, please wake up.  Come back to me."  He pleaded.

            He studied her face intently, searching for any sign that she had heard him.  

            Was it his imagination, or had her eyelids twitched?

            "Serena?  Can you hear me?"  He reached down and took her cool hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

            This time he was sure he had felt her fingers move.

            "Serena, wake up.  For me?"

            Her chest rose and fell with a sigh.   And she stopped breathing.

            Panicked, Remus shouted for Madam Pomfrey.  Then he sat up, leaning over Serena.  "Serena?  Come on, honey, wake up."

            Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, giving Remus a stern look when she saw him on the bed.  Professor Dumbledore, who looked frighteningly somber, closely followed her.

            "Give us some room, please, Remus."  He said going to Serena's bedside.

            Remus jumped up, backing away a couple steps.  "She's not breathing."   He turned an imploring stare on the Headmaster.  "Isn't there anything you can do?"

            "There is a potion," Dumbledore said, "Severus has been working on, to bring someone back from the brink of death.  But it's untested."

            "She can't die like this."  Remus whispered brokenly.

            Dumbledore nodded at Madam Pomfrey.  "Bring the potion."  Remus had never heard the older wizard sound so sad.

            Madam Pomfrey quickly went into the other room, hurrying back with a small vial of a shimmering grey liquid.  She handed it to Dumbledore, who uncapped it; swiftly pouring the contents through Serena's parted lips.

            Remus held his breath.  If this worked, he swore, he would thank Snape until his dying day.

            At first, nothing happened.  Then a shudder coursed through Serena's body, starting at her feet and traveling up.  Her body stiffened, and all at once, she gave a great gasp, sitting up with a jerk.  Then she fell back on the bed, still once more.

            Remus started forward, coming to a halt when Dumbledore held up his hand.

            "Wait."  Dumbledore said softly.

            Then, miraculously, she opened her eyes.

            "Welcome back, Serena."  Dumbledore greeted her gently.  Then he backed away, letting Madam Pomfrey look Serena over.  

            Remus held back, his eyes never leaving Serena's face.  Her stunned gaze met his and held it.

            Finally, Madam Pomfrey announced that Serena would be fine and left the room.  Dumbledore went to her bedside once more.  Remus followed, halting a few steps away.

            "So you decided to come back to us."  Dumbledore said to her, his voice kind.

            "I was sent back."  Serena said softly.

            Remus glanced at her sideways.  "Sent back?"  It wasn't the potion?

            Dumbledore looked thoughtful.  "Diana?"  He queried.

            Serena nodded.

            Remus looked from Serena to the headmaster.  "Who's Diana?"

            Neither answered him.  Dumbledore just smiled.  "I'll just leave you two alone."  

            After the headmaster left the room, Remus moved closer, closing the distance between Serena and himself.  "Who's Diana?"  He asked again.

            Serena took a deep breath.  "Diana is an ancient Goddess."

            A goddess.  He thought back to his studies of mythology.  Wasn't Diana some sort of moon goddess?  Why would she send Serena back?

            She must have sensed his confusion.  "I'm descended from her."  She told him.

            He gaped at her.  She was descended from a goddess?  That would explain the amount of power she had.

            "The birthmark?"  He asked.

            She nodded.  "Every girl in my family has it.  Diana is the Goddess of the moon."

            The moon.  The bane of his wretched existence.  The irony did not escape him.  "Why did she send you back?"

            Serena smiled gently.  "She told me that I was supposed to stay here.  To protect you."

            "Protect me?  Why?"

            She reached out to him, taking his hand.  "As well as being a moon Goddess, she is also the goddess of wild things.  She says you belong to her."

            Now he was beginning to wonder if perhaps Serena was delusional.  How could he, a creature of the dark belong to a moon goddess?

            It was as if she read his mind.  "She also told me to tell you that it is your decisions that make you light or dark.  She said that there never was a question of which side you're on."

            When he made no response, she pulled on his hand to draw him closer.  "Remus.  You're a good man.  Diana sent me back to protect you, yes.  But she also knew that you'd protect me."

            He sighed.  "But, Serena…"

            She cut him off.  "I told you we were meant to be together."

Remus leaned down and pressed a desperate kiss on her lips.  "Serena, I have nothing to offer you."

"You have the very thing I want.  The only thing I ever wanted."

What could he, a poor, unemployed werewolf have, that she wanted?  "What?"

"Your heart."

Remus could only stare at her.  Could it be possible?  Could it really be that simple? 

"You've been solitary for too long, Remus.  Don't you think it's time you take a mate?"  She prompted.

"A mate?"  What was she saying?

Suddenly shy, she lowered her eyes.  "If you'll have me, that is."

Hope bloomed through him.  He was speechless for a moment, staring down at the woman he loved more than anything.  After a long silence, he spoke.  "Is that… a proposal?"

She looked up again.  "I'm tired of waiting for you to realize that I don't care one bit that you're poor, or that you're a werewolf.  I love you as you are.  I always have and I always will."

"Is that a proposal?"  He asked again.

"Remus, please.  I can't…"

He cut her off.  "Because if it is a proposal, I accept."

After a moment of stunned silence, Serena launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him and covering his face with kisses.

He reached up and framed her face with his hands.  "I love you."  He said with conviction.  "I've been given a second chance with you, and I'm not going to waste it."

Serena laughed delightedly, kissing him hard.  "I wasn't going to let you.  Even if I had to hex you into oblivion, I was going to win you over."

He grinned happily.  "I don't doubt it."  He silently thanked the Goddess that had given her back to him.  He would never look at the moon the same way again.

The End.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer:  JK Rowling owns all recognizable characters and places.  I own Serena.

Author's note:  Ok.  I lied.  That wasn't the end.  This bit haunted me all day.  And so no one gets mad, I may have taken a liberty with lycanthropy.  But there are a few different theories about that.  So maybe I didn't.

Epilogue

            In the bedroom they shared at Twelve Grimmauld place, Remus snuck up behind his wife of three months.  He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.  "Morning, Mrs. Lupin," he said softly, pressing a kiss against her hair.

            Serena placed her hands over his, leaning into him.  She let out a small sigh.  "Hi."

            When she said no more, and didn't move, he gave her a light squeeze.  "Something wrong?"

            She shook her head.  "Wrong?  No, no, not at all."

            There was something in her voice that gave him pause.  He lifted his hands to her shoulders and turned her around.  "Serena?"

            She didn't meet his gaze.  He ducked down a little to catch her eye.  "What is it, love?"

            She didn't respond, just moved closer, and wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her head under his chin.

            Remus took a deep breath, inhaling her unique scent.  Something was wrong, he could tell.

            Something…

            He sniffed her again.  There was something about her scent that was peculiar.

            "Serena?"  With one hand, he gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.  "What is going on?  You smell… different."

            She gave him a tremulous smile.  "I should have known you'd smell it."

            "What?"

            She took a deep breath.  "Remus.  I'm pregnant."

He gaped at her.  "You're what?"

Her smile fell away.  "Pregnant."  She whispered.

He released her abruptly, pacing away from her.  "How did this happen?"  He asked.

"You know very well how it happened, Remus.  We've only been going at it like rabbits."  Her voice had become cool. 

He turned to face her, thrusting his hands through his hair.  "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Uncharacteristically, her eyes filled with tears.  "I don't know anything of the sort, Remus.  All I know is I thought you'd be pleased.  Apparently, I was wrong.

He shook his head, scrubbing his hands over his face.  "I…"  He hesitated, his eyes darting to the door.  "I need to think."  He finished weakly, striding to the door and wrenching it open.

***

Some time later, he was in the overgrown garden behind the house, sitting among the weeds, staring blankly into the distance.

He had said he needed to think, but found that his mind was empty.

_A baby._

_His baby._

He couldn't seem to get his brain wrapped around that.

He was so immersed in his thoughts; he didn't notice the three teenagers approaching him until they were right beside him.  Harry, Hermione, and Ron were visiting the Order headquarters on Christmas break, just as he and Serena were.  

"Hey, Remus."  Harry greeted with a smile.

Remus glanced at the teens.  "Hello.'

Hermione tilted her head to one side and studied him.  "Are you ok, Professor?  You've been out here for a while."  Hermione still insisted on using his proper title, no matter how many times he told her she didn't have to.

He nodded slowly.  "I'm fine."

Harry sat down next to him.  "You look worried."

            Ron and Hermione agreed as they sat on Remus' other side.  

            Remus glanced from one young face to another.  "Did someone send you out here to check up on me?"

            Ron nodded.  "My Mum talked to Serena and told us to come out here."

            Remus sighed.  "So Molly must know."

            "Know what?"  Harry asked, his green eyes concerned.  "Is Serena ok?"  Harry had come to think of her as a kind of aunt.

            Remus hesitated.  "She's… well, she's pregnant."  He said finally.

            Hermione gasped.  "That's wonderful!"

            Harry remained silent, watching Remus with keen eyes.

            "Will the baby be a werewolf, d'you think?"  Ron asked.  He yelped when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.  "What?"  He glared at her.

            "Honestly, Ron."  Hermione said, exasperated.

            Remus looked down at his hands, which were systematically tearing up bits of grass.  "I don't know."

            "That's what you're worried about isn't it?"  Harry asked softly.

            Remus nodded.  "I can't curse anyone with that kind of existence.  Especially a child.  Above all, my own child."

            Hermione looked thoughtful.  "But, Professor Lupin, lycanthropy can only be passed on through a bite.  There has never been a case otherwise, especially none by birth.  I looked it up."

            Remus smiled faintly.  "You looked it up?"

            Ron snickered, and Hermione blushed.  "I was curious."

            "Did you talk to Serena about that?"  Harry questioned.

            Remus looked embarrassed.  "Uh, no.  Not exactly.  I panicked.  I didn't really say anything."

            Hermione shook her head.  "Oh, Professor."

            He sighed.  "I know.  I'm a bloody idiot."  He thrust his hands through his mussed hair, as he had a thousand times already.  "She must hate me right now."

            "You need to go talk to her."  Hermione told him.

            Remus looked over his shoulder at the house.  "I don't think she'll want to see me right now."  She might hex him.  Not that he didn't deserve it, but he would rather avoid it.

            "You have to take that chance."  Hermione told him sternly.  Then she smiled at him.  "You're going to be a great father."

            A bit surprised and embarrassed by the praise, Remus thanked her.  She and Ron got up and walked away, leaving Remus and Harry alone.

            They sat in silence for a while, both absorbed in their own thoughts.  Finally, Remus glanced at Harry.  "So what do you think, Harry?"

            "About the baby?"  Harry asked.  "I think Hermione's right.  I think you'll be a great dad."

            Remus was touched.  "So how would you feel about being the baby's godfather?"  It was a spur of the moment decision, but Remus knew it was right, and didn't think Serena would argue.

            Harry's eyes widened, and a hesitant grin started to spread across his face.  "Really?"

            Remus put his arm around the young man's shoulders.  "I daresay that you'll probably be more of a big brother than a godfather, and a terrible influence at that, but yes, really."

            "Serena won't mind?"  

            "I think Serena will be delighted.  I'm the one she thinks is a stupid git.  Not you."

            Harry's face lit with pleasure.  "I would love it."

            Remus gave him a quick squeeze, then let go.  "Right then.  I suppose I'd better go face the music."

            He stood and headed back to the house, his steps suddenly buoyant.  _They were going to have a baby_.  Fierce joy filled him and he quickened his pace.

            At the door to his and Serena's room, he paused, wondering if he should be prepared for some sort of magical attack.  She did have a nasty temper at times.  Squaring his shoulders, he opened the door slowly, peering around it.

            Serena was sitting in the rocking chair by the window, head bowed, her hands resting on her still flat stomach.  

            He entered the room and shut the door quietly behind him.  "Serena?"

            She lifted her head, her sad eyes meeting his.

            He crossed the room and dropped to his knees by her feet.  "Serena, I am so sorry."

            "So am I."  She replied.

            He shook his head.  "No.  You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.  I'm the one who behaved like an idiot."

            "I thought you'd be happy."  She whispered.

            He reached up, framing her face with his hands.  "It's just… you caught me by surprise.  I never thought…"

            "I know we never talked about having children.  But, Remus, I want nothing more than to have your child."

            He felt as though he couldn't breathe from the wealth of emotions that welled up at her words.  He let his hands fall to her knees, dropping his head on top of them.

            "You're not angry, are you?"  She asked carefully.

            He lifted his head, his lean face somber.  "Angry?  No."  He began to smile.  "I'm terrified.  And overwhelmed.  But I'm also ecstatic."

            Her lips curved up cautiously.  "Really?"

            "Really.  Serena, words can't even come close to describing how I feel right now."  He rose up to press a fervent kiss to her lips.  "I love you."  He declared vehemently.  Then he ducked down to kiss her stomach, just above her hands.  "And the baby."

            When he sat up again, Serena slid off the chair onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  

            "I love you."  She said gently.  "And I think you're going to be a terrific father."

            He chuckled.  "That seems to be the common consensus around here."  At her puzzled look, he explained.  "Both Hermione and Harry said the same thing."

            "You told them?"

            He nodded.  "Molly sent them out to tell me what a git I was."

            Serena's smile broadened.  "Did Hermione lecture you?"

            "A bit.  She made me realize that my fears were unfounded."

            Serena let out a bit of a laugh.  "Remus, the baby isn't a werewolf."

            "How do you know?"

            She shook her head.  "I just do."

            He didn't question that.  Her abilities had a scope that both amazed and frightened him at times.  He slid his arms around her waist, holding her in place.  "I asked Harry to be the baby's godfather."

            "I was hoping you would."  She responded.  "Actually, I was thinking we could ask all three of them; Harry, Ron and Hermione to be the baby's godparents."

            "I think that's a wonderful idea."  He said.  "But let's do that later."  His hazel eyes gleamed wickedly.  "I believe I have some making up to do."


End file.
